Mansuefactis lupus
by GlambertMatt
Summary: Draco Malfoy had it all – money, fortune and a powerful Pureblood name. The last thing he expected was for his life to be turned around one night leading to a loss of almost all of the above mentioned, he returns to Hogwarts for his NEWTS harbouring a secret. Has HG/RW and will be HP/DM later. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I have this other story on my computer that I have now started editing to be put up here. It will be man on man later in the story. **

**Summary: Draco Malfoy had it all – money, fortune and a powerful Pureblood name. The last thing he expected was for his life to be turned around one night leading to a loss of almost all of the above mentioned, and now he has to face his final year at Hogwarts and take his NEWTS.**

**Features HG/RW established and HP/DM later as well as some other cannon and non cannon pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places you recognize, I am just messing with them a little bit.**

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with students, parents and loads of trolleys carrying trunks and various creatures. Among them was Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair falling lightly over his striking grey eyes and his black trunk stowed in his pocket thanks to a quick Shrinking Charm.

He was returning for his final year of Hogwarts given that Voldemort had started a war and interrupted his final year – he didn't want to go, in fact it was the last thing he wanted to do but with nobody to turn to and no NEWTS under his belt it was almost impossible for him to find a decent job.

Draco knew he had a shady history and understood that his father's part in the war would have huge implications on the Malfoy name when the Dark Lord fell, but he wasn't expecting it to be this bad; first of all he was almost as broke as a Weasley because all of the Malfoy accounts were frozen by the Ministry pending the hearing of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, secondly he was being forced to return to school where he admittedly caused a lot of trouble and had scarce few friends and now with the Malfoy name being dragged through the mud he highly doubted that he would be able to intimidate people in to listening to him or doing his bidding as he had before, Slytherin House was going to be interesting to say the least

His mind wandered to his house, his eyes falling to the snake logo on his robes as he sighed deeply

"How many snakes that were involved in the war are even going to turn up this year?" he wondered aloud, not minding that a young first year had just walked past with her family and gave him an odd look

Draco cast his eyes around the Platform, desperate to find a familiar face in the crowd – Pansy, Theo, Blaise, anybody – but his eyes met with something else, someone he didn't want to see and he assumed wouldn't need to be coming back to Hogwarts to complete his NEWTS.

* * *

"Harry, mate, what are you looking at?" the red head beside him asked, looking in his best friends line of sight and catching a glimpse of shocking white blonde hair across the other side of the now packed Platform

"I just didn't think he was going to come back with his parents standing trial in a month's time" Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his red haired, freckle faced friend with a lopsided grin

"I thought the Malofy's already stood trial" Hermione Granger commented, coming to stand between the two boys, her hair pulled back in to a neat pony tail and her eyes clouded in a smoky eye shadow from very obviously spending too much time with Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, after war

"Lucius has stood trial on many different counts already – assault, murder, harbouring a known criminal in his home, no make that multiple known criminals – but neither of them have been convicted yet" Harry answered, noticing that in the two seconds he had broken his gaze from the blonde he had disappeared, probably claiming a seat on the train already

"But what about Draco, is he to stand trial as well?" Hermione implored, knowing full well that Harry was being kept in the loop by Kingsley Shacklebolt when it came to Death Eaters trials

"He was already tried as a Minor for the role that he played, which to be honest wasn't very much" Harry shrugged, looking toward the beautiful steam engine that was about to take him back to the first home he had ever known and the place where he had killed Lord Voldemort

Ron Weasley's face went bright red at this statement and his hands balled in to fists at his side

"Did you just say he hadn't played a large role in the war? Blimey Harry, you have taken a few too many Confundus Charms to the head because the way I remember it Malfoy and his cronies set the Room of Requirement on fire and he was supposed to kill Professor Dumbledore"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to his hot tempered friend, his voice calm and nonchalant

"You know it was Crabbe who set the room on fire himself, you were the run who was running to me and Hermione to tell us and you also know full well that Draco didn't kill Dumbledore and had no choice but to go along with Voldemorts crazy plan or he would have been killed himself, he never killed anybody and didn't even stick around when the fighting was happening, he ran back to Wiltshire with his mother and father and hid out in the Manor; he was just another pawn for Voldemort, we have been over this"

Ron flinched slightly at the Dark Lords name before sighing in defeat

"Fine, so he didn't kill anybody and I suppose he was a Minor while all this was going on but why is he allowed to return to Hogwarts? Shouldn't he have received some punishment at least?"

Ron had been asking the same thing about Draco Malfoy's punishment for months and no matter what anybody told him about the punishment he did receive Ron just didn't think it was enough – he believed the Malfoy heir would benefit from spending some time in Azkaban

"Hurry along now children the train is leaving, you don't want to be late on your first day back at school" Mrs Weasley bristled, giving Harry and Ron a nudge toward the train where Hermione was already eagerly awaiting them

"Remember to be on your best behaviour boys and you as well Ginny" Mrs Weasley called out hiding the lone tear that slid down her cheek as the Hogwarts Express roared to life, puttering along King Cross Station until it was out of sight.

* * *

It seemed overly crowded on the train – perhaps that was to do with the fact that more students were attending school this year – they had never had eight years of students before – or perhaps it was just because Draco Malfoy didn't like crowds, he couldn't be too sure

"Well, well, well, the Slytherin Prince has returned, do you think it wise to be wandering around looking for a carriage all alone? Usually you have your body guards with you" someone chuckled causing Draco to spin around, his hand going instinctively to the wand he had picked up in Diagon Alley after Potter had stolen his during the war

"Zabini, I wasn't actually expecting you to come back" Malfoy drawled, his cool, calm and aristocratic mask falling in to place while his heart silently hammered against his chest

Blaise Zabini shrugged his thin shoulders elegantly before tilting his head toward an open carriage that appeared to be empty

"How have you been anyway?" Draco asked, sitting down across from his friend and allowing himself to relax slightly in to the seat

"I have been much better than you I am sure" he answered, flinging his legs up to lounge on the seat – a tactical way to stop anybody who might consider joining them if everywhere else was full.

'Of course you are fairing much better than me at the moment you git' Draco thought, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at his friends face which was basically screaming the sympathy he felt for Draco – whatever happened to proper Purebloods who didn't show emotion because it is a weakness and leaves you vulnerable and defenceless?

"I am just going to go and have a quick look and see if any of the other Slytherin's we know have decided to return" Blaise sighed, getting up and squeezing his friends shoulder before exiting the carriage in search of more Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy wasn't usually one to fall asleep on a train – especially one full of people who no doubt had a bone or fifty to pick with him – but his eyes were feeling heavy and his breathing was evening out as his mind travelled to places he didn't want it to go.

* * *

"Come on Ron, grow up, everywhere else is full" Hermione chided, sliding the door open and dragging her boyfriend down on to the seat across from the sleeping blonde

Harry slid the compartment door closed behind him and noted that Malfoy wasn't alone – or at least hadn't been before they arrived – because a second ornate black and gold trunk was situated on the rack above their heads with the initials B.Z on the side

"Even sleeping I don't like him" Ron mumbled, scowling in the direction of the sleeping wizard and pulling his wand out to rest on his lap – if Malfoy wanted to start something then Ron Weasley was going to be the one to stop him

"So Hermione, what classes are you going to take for your NEWTS?" Harry asked, trying to make some light conversation and cut through the heavy air that hung in the compartment at the moment – most emanating from the read head across from him as he stared at Malfoy through slitted eyes that could give Voldemort a run for his money

"Well I am taking Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Arithmancy, Defence against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies ..."

"Hermione, why on Earth are you taking Muggle Studies, you know everything about Muggles already, you were one remember?" Ron groaned, raising his eyebrows at Harry who just shrugged in response – he also thought it was strange wasting time doing a subject when you knew everything already

"I have told you this before but I will say it again" Hermione sighed, looking pointedly at her boyfriend "I find it rather interesting to study it through the eyes of wizards who had very little clue when it came to Muggle customs and such"

"Well at least you know you are guaranteed top marks in that class" Ron grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and returning his gaze to Malfoy again, who appeared to be having some kind of bad dream if the lines in his face were anything to go by.

* * *

_Greenery flashed past Draco as he ran as fast as his legs would take him toward the Manor but the closer he got the further it seemed. Almost like when he reached the halfway point the ancient house would apparate a few meters back to stop Draco from getting away from his pursuer._

_Blood was dripping down his chest and arms, leaving droplets on the ground that left a clear trail to where he was heading. But he had to keep running; he didn't have his wand with him. _

_The black shadow that was chasing him down had finally caught up, the snapping of branches and rustling of leaves indicating that it was just a stone's throw away from him now and any minute his life would come to an end without his wand to protect himself_

"_Ahhhhhhhh"_

Draco opened his eyes with a snap, his breathing laboured and a sheen of sweat forming on his brow – that dream – no that nightmare was plaguing him every night since he had gone for a stroll in the woods surrounding his home not long after the war and woken up on his front lawn covered in blood, dirt and grime

"Errr, are you ok?" Harry asked nervously, his emerald green eyes locking with the other mans startling grey eyes

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" he spat, turning his head to scowl at Weasley for good measure as well

"We didn't have anywhere else to sit and you were alone and sleeping so we just came in here" Harry shrugged, not bothering to look sheepish – they hadn't done anything wrong after all

"And where is Blaise?" Draco asked, silently cursing his friend for leaving him alone with the Golden Trio – he was hoping he could avoid the Saviour and his sidekicks and pass the year by slowly without a hiccup – dare he say, without even being noticed

"Zabini?" Harry enquired, a quizzical look forming on his face – explains the other trunk at least but not the whereabouts of the boy in question "he wasn't in here when we got here otherwise we probably would have moved on to sit with Ginny and her friends or something" he finished, watching anger starting to form on the pointed face of the Malfoy heir

"Why did you not sit with the Weaslette anyway? She is your girlfriend after all" Malfoy drawled, holding his head higher in the air and straightening himself up

"We spent months at the Burrow together, it wasn't working, she is too much like my sister and definitely nothing like a girlfriend" Harry answered, turning as his best friend stood up ready to no doubt hex Malfoy

"Harry are you mental mate? It is none of the ferrets business about you and Ginny, I don't know why you would even mention that" he almost shouted, controlling himself slightly when Hermione placed a hand against his leg

"I am not interested in saint Potters affairs with your sister anyway Weasley, no need to go all guard dog and attack me, I was merely stating that you lot had other options and didn't have to sit in a compartment with me" Malfoy snarled, standing up as well now, his hand reaching in his pocket for his wand

"_You_ shouldn't even be _here_" Ron whispered, venom dripping from his voice as he raises his wand to Malfoy's chest

"In case you are illiterate let me spell it out for you" Draco began, bringing his spare hand down and slapping the offending wand away "I was tried as a Minor and acquitted of all ridiculous crimes the Ministry tried to pin on me – I undertook the Verituserum questioning and proved my innocence and even had character witness' stand up for me"

"Oh you had people stand up for you and say you were innocent did you? I find that hard to believe, I doubt the Ministry would take anything your Death Eater friends said on board" Ron hissed, now ignoring the pleading looks both Harry and Hermione were giving him to back down

"The point here is that I did nothing wrong. I wasn't the one who killed your brother, I wasn't the one who killed any of the students who died, I wasn't even involved in many of the Dark Lords plans, I did nothing wrong" Malfoy whispered, sounding much more dangerous than Ron with his barely contained shouting

"You did nothing wrong?" Ron blanched, shaking Hermione's hand off his arm as she tried to drag him out of the compartment

"Sorry, allow me to amend that statement for your pea brain Weasley – I did nothing _criminally _wrong. Nothing that could get me locked in Azkaban and nothing that would stop me from returning to school to finish my education" Malfoy smirked, knowing deep down that she should just back away but unable to resist a scuffle with the hot tempered Gryffindor

"Yeah we will see about that Malfoy; your parents haven't been sent to Azkaban yet but I reckon they will, and its only a matter of time before something comes up on you that even your imaginary character witness' won't be able to help you out of" Ron said, looking over at Harry for some help

"Say what you will Weasel, I happen to know that ..." Malfoy began but was cut off by Potters hand around his arm, dragging him out of the compartment

"I don't think you have any right to be starting fights Malfoy, if I was you I would keep my head down and finish the year given that all eyes are still on you and everyone is waiting for you to slip up" Harry sighed, relinquishing his hold on the blonde

Draco knew Potter was right but he had no intention of admitting to that, so instead he folded his hands neatly together, gave him one last fleeting look and stalked off toward the opposite end of the train.

Harry watched him walk away and noticed that the air he used to have and the way he used to carry himself with was slightly cracked – almost like it was ready to be ripped apart at the seams – no matter how much Malfoy was trying to convince himself and others who noticed him walking through the train

"Come in here mate" Ron called out, opening the door and ushering his best friend in side

Harry noticed two things – first of all Hermione had a book in her hands that she most definitely didn't have when he had walked out of the room – secondly Ron had Malfoy's trunk open in front of him

"Ron" Harry hissed, closing the door and casting a quick Locking Charm in case one of the two Slytherin males came back to collect his stuff

"It isn't what it looks like Harry, I swear, I was just so mad at that git that sparks flew from my wand and hit the storage compartment and it just happened to be Malfoy's trunk that fell" Ron said by way of explanation, Hermione nodding her head along with Ron to confirm what he was saying

"Fine, just close it and put it back up there, I don't want Malfoy coming in and seeing us going through his personal belongings. Saviours of the Wizarding World or not I am sure we will get in to a lot of trouble for that" Harry sighed, reaching over and grabbing the lid of the trunk

_Mansuefactis lupus _– a leather bound book sitting on top of Malfoy's school robes caught his attention as he slammed the lid closed – that wasn't a book they needed in their curriculum he was sure – Hermione had checked and double checked everything and that did not ring a bell in his mind – was Malfoy up to something? Was he hiding something? Did he just enjoy a bit of light reading like Hermione did?

He was bought out of his musings by Hermione who was standing up now, the book closed in her hands and a smile on her face and said -

"You two had best be changing in to your robes, I expect we will be arriving soon"

**So that is all for the first chapter and I hope you all read and review. I have this story written entirely and I am just going through the editing process so chapters may be quick if little changes are required but slow if things come up or I have lots of changes to make.**

**Matty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I am glad the people are taking the story and my characterizing well. I was a little worried about that since this story was actually written a long time ago and I actually forgot I had it on the computer.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am just a simple vet living in Sydney Australia who likes to mess with the characters a little bit.**

Hogwarts loomed ahead of them as the Thestrals approached the castle, the sound of metal on stone resonating through the air. The castle itself was as beautiful as ever with the high rise points, the worn out stone and angry gargoyles but there was still something different about it, almost like a dark energy was still trying to penetrate the wards that had been put up in order to protect the students and staff.

"How are you feeling Harry" Hermione asked tentatively, placing her small hand on his thigh as his beautiful eyes stared up blankly at the school where the final stages of war took place

"I am fine Hermione" Harry reassured her, giving her small hand a squeeze and silently praying to Merlin, Godric and even Salazar that she wouldn't notice his eyes telling a different story because the truth of the matter was that he was nervous.

Hermione and Ron had played a huge part in helping to rebuild the school in the months after the war but Harry couldn't bring himself to do it – it's not that he didn't care because he did, he would always hold Hogwarts close to his heart – he just didn't want to be reminded of what happened down in the Forbidden Forest with Voldemort or the destruction the Death Eaters had caused on the grounds, but more so than that he didn't want to think about the people who had lost their lives on the soil here.

"Are you sure you are ok mate?" Ron asked, raising a questioning eyebrow when Harry merely nodded in response

"I am fine Ron; I am sure once we are all settled in the Great Hall everything will feel ok again. I am happy to be coming back here, you know it is like a home to me, it is just going to be tough for a while remembering all the lives we lost here and thinking back to how close we had come to losing the war" Harry reassured him, offering a weak smile before stepping out on the cobblestone pavement and raking his eyes over Hogwarts one final time, a shuddering breath escaping him as he made his way up the stairs and through the front doors.

* * *

The Great Hall was alive and bustling with students, the young first years crowded close together in front of the teachers table, staring expectantly at Professor McGonagall who was named Headmistress of Hogwarts when it was reopened

"Not much has changed has it?" Blaise mused, nudging Draco in the shoulder to get his full attention – there was no need to pay attention to the sorting after all

Draco looked around the hall, admiring the night sky above; it was a dark navy blue with a few threatening grey clouds looming, the candles floating magically in the air giving off an ambient light that seemed to make the room glow in a welcoming way. The four house tables were still the same, he assumed that would never change, and the teachers table was situated at the front as always with notably a few of the Professors who had taught Draco before missing

"It looks much the same to me" Draco finally responded, realizing Blaise was looking at him almost expectantly "What happened to you on the train anyway?" he asked, looking directly in to Blaise's caramel coloured eyes expectantly

"I just got caught up, it was nothing important really, mending some bridges with some of the other students in our year" he mumbled, a slight pink tinge showing through his sun kissed skin

"Well while you were off making nice with the student body you left me to the lions, I was attacked by Potter and his band of merry idiots" Draco exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders when Blaise raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him indicating very obviously he knew the blonde was over exaggerating

"Fine, I am sorry that I left you to fend for yourself but in case you haven't noticed Draco we are the only returning Slytherins in our year and I don't fancy having to watch my back in every class we have with the multiple returning students in the other three houses" Blaise whispered, waving his hand elegantly at the Slytherin table to emphasize his point.

So none of his other friends would be returning to Hogwarts? It was actually no surprise when Draco thought about it. During the final stages of war Pansy and a few other Slytherin students had wanted to offer Potter up to the Dark Lord, and they were rather vocal about it as well. Goyle had lost his best friend in the Room of Requirement and had shown no remorse over it and no thanks to anyone after managing, like Draco, to avoid an Azkaban stay. Theo was never really involved with the war or the Death Eaters and had probably decided he didn't want his reputation tarnished further by being in the house that harboured most Death Eaters children – or perhaps he just assumed nobody else from their year and house would return.

"Matthew Yeast" Professor McGonagall called out, signalling for the last student to make his way on to the stool in front of the duration of the student body

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted and a sea of students in scarlet and gold stood up to cheer for the young boy as he made his way sheepishly toward the Gryffindor table

"Now before we begin our feast I would just like to say a few words" the Headmistress began, her stern face softening as she looked over the student body, a small smile playing on her lips when her eyes landed on Harry Potter "first off I would like you all to join me in welcoming your new Transfiguration teacher Professor Oliver"

The students all erupted in to applause except for Draco who was staring at the new professor through hooded eyes – he had seen that man before, he was sure of it. That golden blonde hair and the crystal blue eyes

"And also our new Muggle studies teacher, Professor Charlton" McGonagall added, gesturing to the woman with the long black hair and ample breasts who was seated directly next to Hagrid.

Images of the schools previous Muggle studies teacher assaulted every one of Draco's sense, the way she had pleaded for her life, the way the Death Eaters had taunted her before she was finally killed and became food for that snake Voldemort always had with him

"... Now let the feast begin" McGonagall called, breaking Draco from his musings as enormous amounts of food filled the table – this was something Draco did miss about Hogwarts.

* * *

"I see Malfoy and Zabini were the only Slytherin students to come back for their NEWTS" Hermione mentioned, delicately spooning some mashed potato on to her plate

"Probably all knew the school didn't want them here" Ron shrugged, a stray bit of chicken falling out his mouth as he spoke "such a shame the other two didn't get the memo as well" he added as an afterthought, having the grace to look embarrassed when Hermione looked pointedly at his lack of table manners

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table, his eyes landing on Malfoy and Zabini who had their heads close together and were talking in what Harry could only assume was hushed tones

It seemed like the rest of the Slytherin House didn't want anything to do with the two returning students, there was a gap large enough to fit another two people in between Zabini and the raven haired boy next to him

"I heard that Slytherin House were going to protest about having the two Death Eaters in their sleeping quarters with them" Neville Longbottom said, leaning closer to Harry and noticing where his eyes were trained

"I thought Malfoy was like a god to the little snakes though" Seamus Finnigan blanched, his eyes now following Harry's and Neville's to the students in the green and silver

"Well he was wasn't he? But then the war ended and they all went about their lives, some of the younger years who weren't really involved in the war blame him and his family directly for the bad reputation that Slytherin has" Nevillle answered, keeping his voice low

Having overheard the conversation Hermione leaned in a little closer "that is ridiculous, we all know it was Voldemort who gave the house a bad name"

Harry couldn't help but nod in agreement – it was Voldemort who had given Slytherin House a bad name – that and the fact that most of his supporters tended to have been in that house; but they were only doing what they thought they needed to do to survive, they had thought Voldemort would win. Sure there was some who still rant about how right the Dark Lord was with everything he said but there was people from the other three houses who were extremists as well Harry reasoned, silently wishing his brain would shut up

"It is weird being back here, isn't it?" Neville asked, looking down the table and remembering those who should have been sitting with them right now

Harry, Neville, Seamus and Hermione were all lost in thought about their fellow students who did not survive the war when a loud voice broke through the crowd

"... Headmistress McGonagall" the raven haired boy called, standing up from his spot on the Slytherin table, scanning the room quickly with his striking eyes to ensure he had everyone attention before continuing

"Sorry headmistress, I was just wondering what you planned on doing with the returning students, I take it you have heard the concerns of my House"

"I don't think this is the appropriate place to be discussing such things Mr Chimera, if you would kindly join me in my office after the feast we can address the concerns that you have" Professor McGonagall blanched, offering an apologetic smile to the two Slytherin students at the table who were brave enough to return to school and complete their NEWTS

"Professor I apologize for interrupting it is just that right after the feast we head to our dormitories and I believe all the dorms would already be taken" the boy says, a wide smirk worthy of a Malfoy spreading across his face

"Wow you weren't kidding were you Neville" Harry exclaimed, looking over at the boy.

He had seen that Slytherin around before, he was in the same grade as Ginny and was one of the few who was marched away when Parkinson had ordered they hand Harry over to Voldemort.

"He has a point though doesn't he?" Ron chimed in; finally wiping his hands on a napkin and deeming himself full

Hermione puffed her chest out ready to argue with Ron before he raised a hand up to her lips

"I wasn't actually talking about the Malfoy is evil thing you lot were on about before, I am just saying that he has a point about the dorms all being taken, I mean blimey, where are we supposed to sleep?"

All the returning students looked at each other in wonder – Ron did have a _really _good point

"We will have to stick around once the hall clears out and we will ask old McGonagall" Ron suggested, completely failing to notice the other students around them standing up to leave the Great Hall

"Would all returning eighth year students please remain where you are seated, everyone else head to your dormitories" McGonagall called over the rush of students anxious to get to bed after a hearty feast "And Mr Chimera, please make your way to my office so we can have a chat about dining etiquette when I am done" she added, nodding in the direction of the dark haired Slytherin

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous" Draco muttered, throwing his hands up in exasperation and flopping down on the four poster bed decorated in Slytherin green and silver

McGonagall had just finished telling them that all the remaining students would be sleeping in the same suite. They had a common room which was lit much the same way as the Great Hall but with comfortable seats and couches in black and tan, flags of all four of the houses hung from the roof. All the girls would be sleeping in one dormitory and all the boys in another – so much for being able to avoid the golden trio

"It really isn't that bad Draco" Blaise reasoned, lying back in his own bed, directly beside his blonde friends

"We are going to be with them all the time, all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs" Malfoy groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes to shield the small amount of light that was coming in from the half moon just outside the window

"Only downside I am seeing is that it isn't as dark as the dungeons" Blaise shrugged, sitting up to smile warmly at the other students as they entered the boys' dormitory for the first time, walking over to the beds that had their respective trunks on them.

Sure it wasn't as bad as Draco was making it out. In fact he was rather happy not to be sharing a common room with that imbecile Chimera at the moment, but he really didn't want to be sharing a room with Potter and Weasley either – they had been the bane of his existence for far too long and he just wanted to get through the school year smoothly.

Sighing to himself Draco got up and closed the green curtains around his bed, the sound of Blaise conversing with that Irish Gryffindor floating through the room. He needed some privacy and he knew it was going to be hard to do that in a room with all students from his returning grade.

Just my luck of course he thought bitterly, rolling over and pulling a small calendar from his trunk and quickly checking the dates – only 20 days to go – and he had to tell McGonagall before the 20th day. He didn't want to because that would mean admitting not only to himself, but someone else, that he was no longer as pure as the world thought he was. He quickly grabbed a quill and marked the day with a circle on his calendar before returning to his trunk and pulling a leather bound book from the top

"Might as well start reading you I suppose" he said aloud, looking down at the pictures just inside the first page of a man whose body appeared to be getting ripped to shreds.

**Another chapter done and dusted, hope you are all enjoying this and remember to review please? It is always nice to read them and I will reply when I have the chance.**

**Matt**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank those who have reviewed – you are the best people ever and I am sorry I haven't gotten around to responding yet but my PM function seems to want to be a pain in the butt. Oh well, please keep the reviews coming, and thanks to all who are following or have added this story as a favourite. **

**Now on with the story shall we?**

The first day of lessons started out smoothly, Draco had already managed to get through Arithmancy, where he was paired up with Granger, Ancient Runes, where he was working with Blaise, Charms, where he had learnt a few new spells for general day to day activity but now it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts, the one thing McGonagall hadn't mentioned at the welcoming feast – did they not have a teacher for this subject?

Draco pushed the double doors open and came face to face with the blonde haired, blue eyes Professor Oliver that he was sure he knew from somewhere – was he perhaps a former Death Eater?

Draco shook the feeling off and headed for a seat at the back of the classroom with Blaise, a feeling of eyes staring at the back of his head following him the entire way

"Now eighth years, first of all I wanted to introduce myself" the Professor began, clasping his hands in front of him and offering the class of Slytherin and Gryffindor students a warm, toothy smile "my name is Professor Oliver, yes I will be your Transfiguration teacher but the Headmistress has all teachers, including herself, taking this class when they have a free period because she was unable to find a replacement"

Of course she was unable to find a replacement when the job is damn haunted and nobody lasts more than a year in it Draco thought bitterly, scowling in the direction of the blonde teacher in front him, still unable to shake the feeling that he knows him from somewhere

"Now I want you all to know that the Headmistress believes that your teachings in this class were never really sufficient and therefore we will be learning about things you might have skimmed over in previous years, just as a refresher of course, you do want to pass your NEWTS with flying colours after all" he continues, smiling warmly at all the females in the room that seem to be entranced by the professor – Gilderoy Lockhart eat your heart out

"Now I want you all to open the books in front of you to page three hundred and ninety four – it is something you have previously looked over but not something that was done in detail" Professor Oliver says, fixing Draco with a pointed glare and smirk as the students all started looking for the relevant page

Draco flips to the page and casts his eyes down – werewolves – something they really did only cover briefly when Professor Snape had taken Lupins class that one time and assigned them all an essay which Draco doubts anybody handed in

"I am not going to go over the differences between a werewolf, an animgaus or a normal wolf, that would be a waste of time, I expect you all to read that in your own time. Today we are going to look at the signs that someone is a werewolf, what changes occur in the human as the wolf consumes them as well as how one becomes a werewolf and finally how to kill one" the Professor says, flicking his wand and causing the projector screen in front of him to come to life.

Draco's stomach started doing back-flips at this, his mind going a million miles a minute, sweat forming on his brow and his entire left side of his body feeling like it is on fire.

"Now can anybody tell me what signs to look for in a human to tell if he or she has been infected with the curse of the wolf?" Professor Oliver asks, propping himself casually on the edge of his desk

It was no surprise when Hermione's hand shot up in to the air, her leg bouncing up and down with excitement

"Yes, Miss Granger, go ahead" the Professor smiled encouragingly at the girl, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with excitement

"First sign is of course a large scar in the shape of claws or teeth, this usually heals for the victim within hours of receiving the infection but can cause slight burning pain as the full moon approaches" Hermione begins, sounding as superior as she always does when she knows the answer

"In addition to that, the more outward signs include a lack of appetite during the final stages of the lunar cycle, due to the other animals, and sometimes people, they eat while being consumed by the wolf. You will also notice the person absent during the day whilst it is a full moon as he or she is generally exhausted from their nocturnal activities the night before. A were-person, when it is the night before or after the full moon, must always sleep with their mouth open because once the jaw is clenched it is hard to unclench until the lunar cycle begins again. It is believed by some Wizards that if you cut open the skin of a were-person you will see fur on top of the muscle though that theory has never been proven much due to the fact that a werewolf has immense healing abilities" Hermione continued, her voice almost dropping to a whisper when she knew she had the entire classes attention

"Some of the less notable signs, because they can easily be confused for some other illness, include paranoia, sweating, anger issues and insomnia" she finishes, folding her hands down on her book

"Very good Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor" Professor Oliver says, earning himself smiles all round from the students in scarlet and gold

"Would someone else like to answer how someone becomes a werewolf?" Professor Oliver asks, looking around the room expectantly when Hermione's hand shoots in to the air again

Not waiting for an acknowledgment this time Hermione answers

"The most common cause is the bite of another werewolf or a scratch from another werewolf; however some studies on Lycanthropy also state that anybody born on Christmas Eve is destined to be born a werewolf for interfering with Christian beliefs, which is a silly theory of course because it cannot be proven. It is also believed that it can be a hereditary trait passed down in the family, but that is another theory that has no merit as it is yet to be proven" she answers, beaming up proudly at the Professor who smiles warmly back at her

"Well done again Miss Granger, another ten points to Gryffindor" he says, allowing Hermione to receive her thanks and congratulations from the students around her

"Bloody know it all" Blaise mutters under his breath, attracting the attention of the professor at the front of the room

"Mr Zabini, it appears you have the answer to how to kill a werewolf, please share it with the class" Professor Oliver says, looking over at the two lone Slytherin students in the class and raising an eyebrow and the darker of the two

"Certainly Professor" Blaise says with a mock bow, earning a snort from Draco in the seat next to him "If you hit the beast with an Avada Kedavra it is sure to die, but less traditionally a silver bullet would work along with a Potion containing high amounts of Wolfsbane" he finishes, raising a challenging eyebrow at the Professor

"Excellent, now what about stopping a werewolf as opposed to killing it? Does anybody have any ideas?" Professor Oliver asked, looking around the room full of now sniggering Gryffindors – no doubt having a good old laugh that he didn't see fit to give any points to the snakes

"Are we referring to someone facing a werewolf or the were-person stopping itself?" Draco Malfoy asks, putting all the attention on him and continuing before allowing the Professor to speak "because it is believed that certain Potions exist that can help tame the beast and even further information, however true it is or not, that certain rituals may even cure someone who was unfortunately attacked and infected"

"Yes, you are correct about the Potions, it will slow the wolf down and make him less dangerous but those rituals don't work, I have heard of those as well and have seen people attempt them on family members who suffer from Lycanthropy but nothing ever came of it" Professor Oliver answered, shocked that the blonde he had a feeling he knew had bothered to answer his question

"As far as stopping a werewolf yourself though without killing it, a stunner might buy you some time to try and get away but the werewolf is a strong creature, it will not stay down for long, it responds mostly to the call of its own kind" Hermione answers, interrupting Seamus who was just about to say that running away might help

"Very good Miss Granger, that is correct, the werewolf is a strong beast, it is a well known fact that any human close to one is in immediate danger as most spells will have a limited effect on him" the teacher says, smiling again at the bushy haired girl before returning his attention back to the class

"Now can anybody perhaps tell me why Lycanthropy is considered a disease as opposed to say a curse?"

"I believe it is a curse for the person who has to live with, however, it is known as a disease because it spreads, from the moment someone contracts it, through contact with the wolf, it gets in to the blood stream and spreads, it reaches all your organs in a matter of seconds and slowly begins to change your make up. That is why someone attacked on a full moon won't make the change until the next lunar cycle, the disease has to spread and slowly change the body. In addition to that it is contracted from wolf to person contact, much the same as something like Dragon Pox being contracted from person to person contact" Draco answers, his voice shaking slightly and hands clenched so tight in to balls at his side his knuckles are almost transparent

"Very good Mr Malfoy, that is not in this book it seems you have studied this previously" Professor Oliver commends, smirking at the blonde boy in the back of the room

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and remembered that book he had seen in Draco's trunk – why was the boy studying up about werewolves? Did he know we were going to come in and learn about them in our first DADA lesson?

"At least now we know what poor Professor Lupin went through" Ron whispers to Harry, hoping that the teacher is distracted enough explaining to the class about the first known case of a werewolf in the Wizarding world

Harry looked toward the back of the classroom as the Professor moved on to speak out werewolves in Muggle culture.

Draco Malfoy looked odd – he was sitting with an angry look on his face, sweat on his brow, his hand gripping the side of his body and his skin pale white like he wants to throw up. The last time Harry remembered the Slytherin Prince looking this bad was when he was ordered to kill Professor Dumbledore – was Malfoy up to something again?

"Hey Ron, does Malfoy look weird to you?" Harry whispered to his red head friend, leaning closer to him to avoid disrupting the class

"Mate, he always looks weird to me, stupid git" Ron mumbles, not even turning around to look at the blonde in question but keeping his eyes down on the parchment in front of him where he had been drawing random squiggles for no doubt the duration of the class

Harry ignored his friends jibe and turned back around slightly, angling his chair so he could get a better view of Draco Malfoy at the back without him noticing.

To Harry it looked like he was scared as well as angry and upset –perhaps a little frustrated as well – he looked like he should be in the Hospital Wing, not sitting through a lesson on werewolves. Though perhaps he was just annoyed that the conversation in the class had now turned to werewolves in the Muggle world.

"Mr Potter, would you mind answering the question this time?" Professor Oliver asks, breaking through Harry's musings

A snicker from somewhere in the back of the room caused Harry to turn bright read, fumbling over his words after being caught out not listening

"Mr Potter I was asking you what some of the beliefs of Muggles are that we know are not real when it comes to becoming a werewolf? It is on page 400" the teacher says, raising an eyebrow at Harry as he quickly flips forward a couple of pages and reads aloud directly from the book

"Various methods of becoming a werewolf have been reported in the Muggle world - including but not limited to the following – removing ones clothing and replacing it with the fur of a wolf skin as substitute for clothing or drinking rainwater from the footprint of a wolf and some even believe that running in the wild with wolves will transform a human to a werewolf such as the tale of the founders of Rome – Romulus and Remus – who were said to be left for dead in the forest by their father, Ares –or the god of Mars as he is better known – and his wife Rhea Silvia and founded by a she wolf who instead of killing them raised them as her own before a shepherd had found them. It is believed that Roma, or Rome as it is known to some, was named after Romulus who built it himself on the land where the she wolf had raised the two boys"

"Excellent Harry. Now of course there is some basis in that story – not the part about being raised by wolves but further on in the Muggles tale of Rome they talk about three tribes which were the Ramnes, Tities and Luceres – the werewolves" Professor Oliver continued, engaging the room's attention with his mystical sounding voice.

"Do you reckon that Lupins parents got his name from that story? Be hilarious if they did" Ron snorted, causing a small chuckle to rise in Harry's chest which he hid by coughing instead to avoid any more questions being directed at him.

"Now what I want from each and every one of you is a 5 page essay on the Muggle history of werewolves in contrast to the Wizard history of werewolves, please include everything we discussed today but in a little more detail so I can ensure you were listening and leave it on my desk in my Transfiguration classroom by 3pm on Monday" Professor Oliver said over the groans from most of the class

* * *

"Well that was an exhausting class if I must say so myself" Draco said as he hauled his book bag on his shoulder and made his way toward the front of the class to leave, vaguely noticing Potter was kneeling down at the desk he had sat at tying up his shoelace

"You looked like you were going to throw up the entire time, are you alright?" Blaise asks, looking at his friend with concern regardless of the fact the blonde had his eyes on Potter and probably wasn't even paying attention

Draco waved a hand at his friend in response before walking over to Potter not exactly sure what was making him walk over other than the fact he thought he saw Potter staring at him for a bit during the class and now the idiot was taking forever to tie up his shoe as though he was planning on following him

"Potter what is your problem?" Draco asked, slamming his fist down on the table that Harry and Ron had been at for the lesson

"My shoelaces were undone Malfoy – I thought that much was obvious" was his response as he raised his head to look at his school nemesis

"You were staring at me in class and I want to know why" Draco demanded, ignoring Blaise who had grabbed his friends arm in an attempt to drag him away before the drama started

"I wasn't even looking at you Malfoy, now please be on your way, I don't have the time or energy to argue with you this year, I think we are grown up enough now to put that past us' Harry shrugged, pushing past the Slytherin and making his way to the door

"Draco, you are seriously paranoid, I didn't even see Potter look at you" Blaise sighed, grabbing his friends arm and dragging him in to the hallway which was teeming with students rushing around – mostly first years who seemed lost but too scared to ask for help

Draco shrugged his friend off his arm and stalked toward the eighth year's dormitories in the hopes to be alone for a while – he had homework to finish and a lot of things to think about and that nagging feeling in the back of his mind about knowing Professor Oliver from somewhere still wouldn't go away.

The common room was empty when Draco walked in so he took the time to spread his homework over a table and relax in to a high back black wooden chair with tan upholstery and golden cushions hoping he would be alone for long enough to at least get the stupid werewolf essay out of the way and do the rest after dinner

"... but I am telling you Harry, that is a crazy theory, there is no way Draco Malfoy is up to something, what could he possibly be up to?" Hermione Grangers voice cut through Draco's musings and he looked up to see the golden trio standing there looking like a deer in the headlights – Potters eyes were wide open, Granger was opening and closing her mouth like a fish and Weasley had a look on his face like he had some dung under his nose

A wave of anger like nothing he had never felt before shot through Draco, filling his entire body like a white hot rage – he knew Potter had been looking at him and the git had denied it – he shook his head as his body began shaking with anger, his magic pulsating around him almost wild and out of control and Draco knew he had never been this angry before – but in the back of his mind he knew this was irrational – there was no need to be _that _angry that Potter had lied and seems to think he is up to no good – as long as he didn't know the truth to why Draco was the way he was in class then there was nothing to worry about

With that in mind Draco scooped up his homework and pushed past the Golden Trio, making sure to bump his shoulder extra hard in to Potter as he made his way to the library where he hoped he could finish his homework in peace and get his anger and paranoia under control.

**Ok guys I really hope you liked this chapter, I was trying to explain everything as best I could when the guys were in DADA, I hope it comes across the way I had planned.**

**Please review **

**Matt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I first wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed as well as the people who are following or have added this story to their favourite list. I appreciate it. I do like to have people's opinion so I can decide on any changes I need to make while editing this story. **

**Now let us continue shall we?**

The first week of lessons had gone by smoothly – everyone was either getting along now or ignoring each other completely and the lessons hadn't been too daunting, save for that Professor Oliver who Draco was sure he knew from somewhere and it had been bugging him every time he saw the man. The other thing about the week, also involving said Professor was the way he looked at Draco – it was very predatory and it was starting to get on the blondes last nerve.

"Did you finish that essay for Professor Oliver on the werewolves?" Blaise asked as the two boys made their way back to the eighth year common rooms after the final lesson before the weekend

"I have done most of it; I will finish the rest over the weekend and take it to the Professor on Monday" Draco answers, wanting to talk about anything else in the world except the blonde professor with the predatory eyes

"Well I haven't even started mine yet – I think I will head down to the library now and get going on that, did you want to come with me?" Blaise asked, looking hopefully over at his friend and knowing if Draco went with him then he would get most of the information he needed to complete his essay from his friend

"No you go on ahead, I just want to go up to my dorms and rest for a while, I am not feeling too well at the moment" Draco answered, clapping his friend on the shoulder before parting ways with him, his feet leading him toward his new common room and dorm

A sharp pain shoots through Draco's backside as he lands hard on the stone floor, his books spilling from his open bag and ink splattering every piece of parchment he had inside

"Watch where you are going Malfoy" someone snarls from above him, catching the blondes' attention

Alston Chimera is standing there with his Slytherin robes displayed proudly, his raven locks perfectly in place and his two friends – who remind Draco a lot of Crabbe and Goyle – chuckling beside him

"Piss of Chimera" Draco snarls, snatching his bag up and casting a quick cleaning charm on the parchment to rid it of all the ink before placing his wand and books back in the bag

"That is no way to speak to your superiors Malfoy" the boy smirks, motioning for his two large friends to step forward "I think we need to teach you a lesson" he adds

Before Draco even had a chance to react Chimera's two cronies – whose names Draco did not know and had no intention of learning – had him pushed up against the wall, his back pressed in to the hard, cold stone and a slight pain shotting through him at the force of the shove from the two boys larger than himself

"What are you Chimera? Just an imitation of me when I was at Hogwarts, I am flattered, honestly, but get your goons off me before I show you all what it really takes to be the prince of Slytherin" Draco spits, trying and failing to push the two boys off him, his wand just out of reach in his bag that had fallen when he hit the wall

"The difference between you and me is this Malfoy; I am not a giant fairy who will only target Potter, his mudblood friend and the stupid ginger – I am afraid of nobody and if I get caught then so be it. I don't like your attitude and I don't like that you are back here, nobody does" the dark haired boy responds, stepping closer and pressing his wand in to the older boys cheek

"Yet you still haven't actually done anything, all talk and no action Chimera – at least when I threatened Potter and his friends I followed through on it" Draco snarled, causing the two large hands to force him harder in to the wall before finally a loud crack resonates through the deserted hallway

The metallic taste of blood assaults Draco's mouth and nose instantly and he tries his best not to let the three boys see the pain in his eyes – perhaps he should have went with his friend to the library after all

Another sharp pain rips through the Malfoy heir's body and he curls over clutching his stomach where one of the boys had connected their fist next, spitting the blood from his mouth on the floor he looks up to meet the striking eyes of Alston Chimera

"Is that the best you have? Do none of you have the ability to fight like a Wizard? You have to resort to Muggle fighting tactics" he spits, knowing it was a bad idea the second another fist connects with the side of his head

"What is going on here?" a voice down the other end of the hall calls, stopping another fist from connecting with the blonde

Draco looks up and sees light blue robes billowing as someone approaches quickly, he travels up the length of the body and notices the man is in dark denim jeans and a skin tight white tank top under his robes, long silver scars just visible across the small bit of chest that is showing – and finally Draco reaches the man's face and he groans – of all the people it just _had _to be the creepy Professor who found him in a bleeding heap in the middle of a deserted corridor

"The three of you go to my office immediately and wait for me to return while I take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing – and I mean go _straight _to my office, I will know if you have taken any detours on the way" Professor Oliver says, picking up Draco's bag and offering his hand to the fallen Slytherin to get him on his feet.

A strange sensation runs through Draco's body as he grasps the Professors hand – it felt like pins and needles that were cooling his entire arm down until it reached the marks across his side where it suddenly turns in to an almost unbearable heat

"Are you ok to walk without assistance to the Hospital Wing?" Professor Oliver asks, watching with an amused smile as Draco's split lip already begins healing in front of his eyes, scabbing over in minutes

Noticing the way Professor Oliver is looking at him he decides he would rather risk never making it to the Hospital Wing than spending another moment in the man's presence so he gives a curt nod of his head and holds his hand out for his bag which Professor Oliver hands over to him with a smile before turning on his heel and heading back toward the direction of his office.

* * *

"Blimey Hermione, how on Earth have you possibly finished all your homework already?" Ron sighs, looking down at his Potions homework as though it is his new worst enemy

"I do my homework when I receive it Ronald, I don't wait until the last minute and have to cram everything in on the weekend" the bushy haired girl admonishes, lifting her head up from the large tome on Ancient Runes she has propped open on her legs

Noticing the impending argument between his two friends Harry quickly changes the subject

"Hermione, have you ever heard of a book called Mansuefactis lupus?"

"Of course I have Harry; I read it in our third year, why is that?" she answers, looking over quizzically at her friend

"I am just curious" Harry shrugs, noticing the questioning look his red headed friend is giving him – perhaps he had seen the book in Draco Malfoy's trunk as well that day on the train

"Well it's not something one would generally read without a personal interest in the subject as it is rather detailed and complex" Hermione explains

"What is it about?" Ron asks, his homework laying forgotten under his arms as he folds them on the table, his mind completely consumed by the conversation going on in front of him between his two best friends

"It is a book about being a werewolf, the changes you go through, personal stories by real living werewolves are featured in it – it goes very much in to detail about what happens on the full moon as well as how you will feel and what you may or may not remember after the full moon" she answers, raising her eyebrows at the two boys and knowing something is up

"So basically someone who is a werewolf would read the book?" Harry asks, suddenly very interested in finding out exactly what Draco is up to

"Well generally speaking I would say yes considering it is very hard to get a copy of; they only made three hundred copies in all the world after all" she answers "however I am not a werewolf and I have read the book so it is entirely possible someone inquisitive like myself would read it" she adds, noticing the way Harry's mind seemed to be ticking over and realizing he was up to something

"How hard is it to get a copy of this book? You said you read it so does that mean there is one in the library?" Harry asks, standing up and ready to run to the library to check out the book himself for a quick read

"Yes but it is in the Restricted Section so you would need permission from a Professor to check it out – I asked Snape for permission and he eagerly gave it to me" Hermione answers, looking backward and forward between her two friends

"Snape gave you a pass to check some random book out of the Restricted Section?" Ron asks, his mouth gaping open

"Of course – he did want us to discover that Remus was a werewolf after all so I knew he wouldn't say no and I wanted to read it" she says, waving her hand in the red heads direction

"Well I don't think anybody is going to give me a pass to check that out of the library so where else can I get it?" Harry asked, looking eagerly at his friend who always had the answers

"I don't think you can Harry. It is rather expensive since it is so rare and hasn't actually been put to print again in some hundred years, besides, a lot of the book is in Latin so I doubt you would understand it anyway" Hermione says, her mind preoccupied a little bit trying to figure out where this sudden interest to read about werewolves had come from and worrying that perhaps there was something her friend hadn't told her yet

"So how did you read it if the majority of it is in Latin Hermione?" Ron asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the girl across from him

"I used magic to translate it of course" she answers in a matter of face tone

"And what is this translation spell you used?" Harry asked, leaning forward to catch every word the girl had to say having made up his mind that he would _borrow_ the book from Malfoy when the Slytherin was not around

"The translation spell I used was _Vertendi Verba _– just flourish your wand over a page and say those words and it will change them to English for a good ten minutes before the spell wears off" she answers while making a silent vow to find out what her friend is up to

"Well thanks Hermione, that sounds great" Harry says, backing away from his chair and looking between the two of them "I just realized I actually forgot something back in the dorm that I am going to need so I will catch up with you guys later" he finishes, bolting toward the door in a brisk walk before Hermione could say anything else.

Harry walks quickly through the halls of the school, not taking notice of any other students as he passes them and ignoring the portraits that line the walls completely having seen them a million times before as he heads toward the eighth years dormitories in the hopes to sneak the book from Malfoy's trunk and have a quick read before anybody got back there

"Hiya Harry" Seamus calls as he passes the Irishman at the portrait in to the eighth years common room

After a quick scan of the room he notices that only one Hufflepuff boy is sitting in the corner by the fireplace so he strides up the stairs to the dorms two at a time and opens the door, breathing a sigh of relief when he realizes he is alone.

Harry quickly casts a quick locking charm on the door and strides over to the bed of Draco Malfoy – the only bed in the room which is perfectly made and doesn't have clothes strewn all over it.

Draco's trunk is just barely visible from under the bed so the raven haired boy quickly pulls it out and unlocks it – smiling to himself when he meets no resistance and realizes that Malfoy hadn't put any locking charms on his trunk.

The book he was searching for is right on the top of a pile of perfectly folded clothes and Harry grabs it before pushing the trunk under the bed again and taking a seat on the green and silver duvet on Malfoy's bed, his eyes scanning the cover of the book.

Knowing he wouldn't have time to read it from cover to cover in one sitting he decided that he would open it at a random page and found a chapter titled _Lupus Nexu Genitor _and decided that this would do for now since he didn't have much time and needed to know what the Malfoy heir may be up to

"Vertendi Verba" Harry said aloud, flourishing his wand over the page and watching as the words transformed from Latin to English in front of him. The first thing Harry noticed was the chapter name in English was '_The Wolf Sire Connection_' so the quickly cast his eyes down to read what it was about

_Many believe that it is only Vampires who will have a strong pull or connection toward the one who turned them (better known as the sire) and the reason for this is because most werewolves never meet or know the person who turned them. However, if a werewolf was to come in to contact with his sire he would know it instantly – the connection would be subtle but it would be there – it would be an unexplainable pull._

_The ways a werewolf can recognize his sire is mostly through touch. When a young werewolf who has not had a transformation yet comes in to contact with his sire a strange sensation will assault the body; an almost ice cold tingle will run through the body until it reaches the point where the infection was caused where it will suddenly burn. After that first initial touch the pup will be tired and drained, caused by the sensations that ran through his body and will likely fall asleep as soon as he is in his own comfortable surrounds, they will sleep in a very submissive manner, most likely with their hands folded on their chest or curled in a tight ball._

_In addition to that a sire, if he so chooses, can take complete control over the pup come the first lunar cycle if they are in close proximity to one another after the change. This will make the sire the Alpha and his charge the Beta who will be forced to bend to his sire's every whim, need and demand._

_It is still unknown if a sire who finds his charge before the first lunar cycle for the pup has control over them while in human form as it is very rare for a new were-person to come in to contact with the one who infected him. Usually a young were-person will find out years down the track, if at all, who it was that infected them with Lycanthropy._

_Some legends say that the Alpha has control over his charge while in human form as well as wolf form and some say the opposite – some believe that the sire is only the Alpha while in the form of the wolf as an entire shape shift occurs and your human soul and heart is no longer there until the moon is gone. So while we can't give a clear answer on that we can confirm that every werewolf has a sire and some connection will be made between sire and charge if the two were to come in to contact before the pups first transformation in to the rabid beast within._

"Well that wasn't very helpful, it is literally just sprouting crap about werewolves and their werewolf daddies" Harry sighs aloud, flipping to another page in the book and casting the translation spell again

"Whoever the hell is in there better unlock this damn door now before I blast it open"

Harry's eyes go wide as the angry voice of Draco Malfoy sounds from behind the door, his words punctuated by the loud bangs as he slams his hands in to the door repeatedly

Quickly shoving the book back in the trunk and kicking it back under the bed Harry unlocks the door with a flick of his wand just as he straightens himself up in his own bed, schooling his features in the hopes that the irate Slytherin wouldn't get suspicious of him

"What the bloody hell were you doing Potter? I was standing out there banging on the door for ten minutes" Malfoy snarls, looking over at Harry with his silver-grey eyes blazing and dried blood on the side of this mouth

"Its none of your business what I was doing – but what the hell happened to your face?" Harry says, hoping that a change of subject would cause Malfoy to avert his glaze as it was making him squirm slightly in guilt

"What happened to my face is none of your concern Potter" Malfoy answers, turning his back on Harry and flopping down on his bed in a very undignified manner, a headache forming right behind his eyes

"Well ... err ... I will leave you to it then I guess" Harry stammers, jumping off his bed and reaching the door before turning around to take one more look at Draco Malfoy

To Harry's surprise the blonde isn't looking at him through slitted eyes like he had assumed, instead the Slytherin ice prince looked like he was asleep, his eyes closed and his arms both resting over his chest like a vampire.

Instead of leaving the room like he should have the ebony haired boy walked over to Draco's bed to get a closer look at the boys face where the blood was dried up. He noticed a scar – silver and faint as though it had been there for years on the blondes lip but no other marks to say where the blood had come from – deciding it must have been someone else's blood Harry crossed the room again to leave, flicking the lights off as he went with his wand to give Malfoy some darkness.

**Ok another chapter done and dusted, have a read and review if you can and let me know what you all think of the story so far, I need feedback, feedback is good.**

**Matt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews, it means a lot. It is good to know that people are interested in what is going on with this story and want to know more about Draco and Professor Oliver, which is always good because sometimes having original characters can be a total fail. **

**Oh and to the totally awesome reviewer who got my user name and Adam Lambert reference, it is good to know there are more Glamberts out here in FF world.**

**Anyway, let's move on with the story**

_Hogwarts first 'full moon ball' to be held on the first full moon of every school year for students from all four houses in fifth to seventh year as well as the returning eight year students on this special school year. Be advised the event will take place in the Great Hall and will run from 7pm until 1am. Refreshments will be provided for you._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Draco stared at the note on the board in the eighth year common room with disgust – naturally something like this has to happen now. Whoever came up with this is a bloody idiot he thought miserably, heading over to one of the available couches and flopping down, a headache already forming behind his eyes

"Any idea who you are going to take to the full moon ball?" Blaise Zabini asks, flopping down on the couch near his Slytherin classmate

"I am not going to the stupid ball, who came up with the dumb idea anyway?" the blonde asks, turning an angry eye toward his friend

"I think it was Professor Oliver who came up with the idea actually" Blaise shrugs, not bothering to ask why Draco had already decided he wasn't going to the ball.

Of course it was that blonde pain in the ass Draco thought bitterly, pressing the heels of his palms in to his eyes. There was something about that teacher that irked the blonde and he couldn't put his finger on what it was – aside from the predatory gaze

"Mr Malfoy, could I possibly have a quick word with you in my office?" a voice calls from behind the two Slytherin's

Turning around Draco spots the dreaded blonde professor and opens his mouth to say that he isn't going to go with him to his office but a strange pulling sensation somewhere in the pit of his stomach has him standing up and heading toward the Transfiguration teacher unwillingly as he follows him out of the common room and down the hall, bumping in to Harry Potter on the way for good measure.

* * *

"Guys, I just realized I left something in the library" Harry exclaims to his two best friends, his eyes never leaving the retreating form of the two blondes walking down to the end of the hall "I will catch up with you inside" he finishes, pulling a shiny, almost water like cloak from his bag and leaving the rest on the floor for his friends to take in for him.

It had been some time since Harry had pulled his dads old cloak out and Ron and Hermione were no doubt going to question him over it as soon as he got back to the eight year rooms but something about the way Malfoy was following the professor in a daze had peaked the raven haired boys interest so he decided he would use it to follow the two and see what they were up too.

Inching close enough their voices finally drift over to him

"Do you have any idea who you are going to take to the Full Moon Ball?" the professor asks conversationally, a smile that Harry can't explain playing on his lips as he looks down at his student

"I have decided that dances such as this one you have organized are beneath me and I would much rather spend time alone with the Giant Squid than dance with a bunch of people who don't even think I have a right to be back at school" Draco answers coolly, anger marring his pale and pointed features

"Actually I did assume you would make up some excuse not to attend which is why I wanted to speak to you about it directly" Professor Oliver says, opening the door to his office and standing aside so Draco could walk in which left just enough time for Harry to push through without making contact with either of the men

"Take a seat" the Professor gestures, elegantly perching himself on the end of the desk to face his student who was looking back toward Harry as though he knew he was there and pleading with him to save him – but that was obviously not the case because last time Harry checked Draco Malfoy did not have the magical ability to see through invisibility cloaks.

The magic in the room between the two blondes as they stared each other down was causing the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to stand up – if this was an old Muggle movie set in the west this would be the moment the two enemies met and were about to draw their guns on each other the boy decided, inching closer and moving around the desk to get a better look at Draco.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Draco? Perhaps the truth as to why you won't be attending the schools full moon festivities?" Professor Oliver asks, leaning forward with his hands now placed either side of his student, a gleam in his blue eyes like nothing Harry had ever seen before

"No I don't want to tell you anything" Draco spat, leaning back to avoid the teacher being in his personal space too much

"Actually yes, you do. See I felt it as well Draco, that strange tingling sensation when I helped you off the floor after you were attacked by your housemates, I can also see the mark on your lip is already scarred over and I bet if I was to take a look under your shirt I would find exactly what I am looking for" Professor Oliver whispers, causing Harry to have to strain his ears to catch every word.

Draco Malfoy had always worn a mask that stopped anybody seeing his true emotions, only having seen the blonde in a vulnerable state before Harry knew that there was something going on – his mask was almost slipping, it looked like he was trying as best as he could to keep it in place but there was something about the teacher in front of him causing it to slip

"If you are worried I am going to tell anybody there is no need boy, it can be our little secret" Professor Oliver whispers, placing his hand on Draco's and causing a reaction Harry had not expected – it was like those piercing grey eyes were glazed over and his straight posture slumped, almost as though he was submitting to the older man.

This was too much for the raven haired boy to take in and he had a feeling there was more to the Professor and Malfoy's relationship than meets the eye but he needed help – he needed Hermione, she might know what was going on. Even if it wasn't something magical she might have more of an insight on the new Transfiguration teacher.

Harry backed away from the two as slowly as he could, trying to avoid his footsteps making unnecessary noise and alerting the men that their private conversation was no longer private and when he made it outside of the door he whipped the cloak off, stuffed it inside his school robes and ran as fast as he legs could take him back to the common room.

"Harry, did you get what you needed from the library?" Hermione asked, looking up as soon as her friend entered the room and flopped on to the floor in front of the fire where Ron and Hermione were working on some homework that Ron had yet to finish

"No, I didn't go back there" Harry answers, deciding it is best not lie to her because she was bound to see straight through it anyway "what do you know about Professor Oliver?" he adds, looking over at the bushy haired girl quizzically

"Well his full name is Lucian Oliver and he went to Hogwarts when he was a student – he was in Ravenclaw house I believe. He is rather young for a professor considering he is only in his late twenties, why?" Hermione answers, sitting up straighter to try and gauge what her friend is acting so strange about

"Do you know if he is a pureblood?" Harry asks, wanting to gather as much information as he can in order to link the man to the Malfoy family in some way

"I believe so yes, but I don't see why blood status is relevant to you Harry" Hermione admonishes, giving the ebony haired beauty a smack on his upper arm

"You know it doesn't matter to me but I saw him talking to Malfoy just before and the two seemed, I don't know, cosy ... no that isn't the right word ... ummm ... it was just strange alright" Harry sighs, not knowing how to put in to words what he had seen in the professors office

"speak of the devil and he shall appear" Ron mutters, interrupting whatever Hermione was about to say when the door swung open and a shock of blonde hair raced through the common room and straight up to the dormitories

"You are going to follow him up there aren't you?" Hermione asks, knowing her friend hadn't heard her as he was already halfway up the stairs before she looked up.

* * *

Draco Malfoy liked to keep his calm, but that damn teacher was getting under his skin so in a very un-Malfoy way he slammed the door to the boys dorm closed and let out a frustrated howl, not even noticing when the door opened again and the chosen one – the bane of his entire existence walked in, stopping dead in the door frame at the sound coming from his school nemeses mouth.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively, not moving from his spot in the door frame when Draco rounded on him, unshed tears forming in his startling grey eyes

"How is it that every time I am at my bloody worsts you show up?" Draco snarls, taking a step closer to the dark haired Gryffindor

"I sleep in here as well Malfoy; I was bound to run in to you more often than not" Harry replies, keeping his voice as nonchalant as possible

Deciding the man had a point and not wanting to cause any more stress on his brain Draco simply shrugs and walks over to his bed, flopping down on it and looking over at the Gryffindor with intense interest, making the other slightly uncomfortable.

"Was there something else you wanted Potter?" Draco drawled, his body slowly starting to feel like a dead weight and his eyes feeling heavy; something the blonde had noticed was happening a lot more the couple of days

Deciding to be bold with the situation and just say it Harry looked directly at his long time nemesis and asks "actually yes, I wanted to know what is going on with you and Professor Oliver, it seems the two of you are rather cosy"

Startled by what the Gryffindor in front of him had said Draco sat bolt upright in bed, sweat forming on his brow as he remembered Potter's need to get involved in everyone else's business – perhaps he knew about the changes he was experiencing at the moment

Looking over at the dark haired boy Draco just sighed and shook his head not actually knowing how to respond to what Potter was saying

Deciding he was not going to get an answer out of the infuriating Slytherin Harry turned toward the door, stopping only at the sound of his name

"Wait Harry – there is something I wanted to ask you now that I think about it"

Turning around Harry arched his eyebrow in the perfect imitation of Malfoy, hoping a mask of indifference was what was clear on his face right now because not only was he shocked that Malfoy had used his name but his tone of voice sounded almost ... Scared

"What is it?" Harry asked, crossing the room once more and standing at the foot of Draco's bed

"I was just wondering, I mean I know you were close to Professor Lupin, did he ever talk to you about what happened when he changed on the full moon?" Draco asked, silently praying to Merlin above that he sounded indifferent

"Well no, he didn't really say much about it, it wasn't something he liked to talk about. I seen him change back in our third year though, it looked painful. There was nothing even resembling Remus about him, I guess you could say the myths are true – he just became a rabid beast" Harry answered, the question all but confirming his suspicion about Malfoy's current state

"I suppose it wouldn't be something someone would want to talk about" Draco yawned, his body becoming more drowsy by the second, so drowsy in face that for a fleeting moment he found himself wishing that the old Defence Against The Dark Arts professor was still around.

Harry watched on as those intense grey eyes started closing, almost as if on their own accord like someone had Malfoy under the Imperius Curse and demanded he fall asleep, the blondes body flopping down on the bed and his arms coming to rest across his chest – in the exact same position Harry had seen the Slytherin Prince the last time he was sleeping.

Deciding to wear the invisibility cloak one last time to see what else he could find out Harry flung it over himself and left the room, hoping Ron wouldn't come looking for him since he had no intention of letting his friends know he was leaving again.

* * *

Professor Oliver was looking over some first years Transfiguration essays, not really seeing what the young students had written as his mind wandered back to Draco Malfoy – the one his sire had intended him to kill by any means possible.

It wasn't wise to go against the orders of his sire, or ask questions about why he wanted the Malfoy heir killed, but it had become apparent that he wouldn't need to raise his wand to do it – he could manipulate Malfoy in such a way that not even the Imperius Curse could do. He had complete control over him at the moment, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling.

The only reason he was anywhere near Malfoy on the full moon was because his own sire, who exercised his control regularly, had ordered him not to move far from the boy – unfortunately that meant when the full moon came he was right there and the blonde was a delicious smelling treat.

"Well this is just going to be too much fun" the Professor said aloud, pushing the essays to the side and pulling close to him the file he had obtained from the Headmistress' office on the man he had under his control – best to read through this and no thy enemy after all

"You are going to be mine Malfoy, all mine. And when I am done with you I will finally be free from following orders from own sire. This is my final task, prove myself and he will order me free" he said to the air, a harsh laugh escaping his throat.

He was completely unaware that Harry Potter had pulled on his invisibility cloak and was standing just in the doorway, his eyes glazing over at hearing what the new teacher had just declared out loud – perhaps Malfoy was in trouble, serious trouble.

**Ok so, I hope you all liked that chapter, it was really only here to set up for the story to begin heading in full swing mood. I know I could have thought up a much cooler way for Harry to find about Oliver's involvement but but hey, sue me, because all the action is going to start hitting hard now, and this chapter caused me so much trouble to write and try and edit when I wrote the story, I am not sure of it even as we speak.**

**Please review**

**Matt**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I want to thank all those people who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. I love hearing what you all think, and I am glad people are enjoying this story and don't think my own character is a wash out. I also love those reviewers and people who PM me that are trying to figure out who Professor Oliver's sire is. **

**Disclaimer (haven't done one in a while and I am not sure if they have to be on every chapter or not) – I don't own anything you recognize, all I own is the plot and the characters who clearly weren't in the series by the legendary JK Rowling.**

**On with the story**

"I am telling you Hermione; Malfoy is a werewolf and Professor Oliver is as well" Harry whispered to the bushy haired girl sitting beside him in a quiet corner of the library, her brows furrowed and her head bent slightly over a large tome on arithmetic equations.

"It is just so farfetched Harry, I do agree with you that Malfoy has been looking a little off lately but Professor Oliver seems completely fine to me, are you sure you didn't miss hear the man?" she says, looking up from the book and across to her friend.

"No, I know what I heard, he had Malfoy's school file in front of him and he said he was going to get Malfoy and then be free of his own sire. I am telling you Hermione, they are werewolves" Harry sighs, knowing that if he could just make her see she would figure it out herself and then maybe even be able to him figure out what to do.

"I am not saying I believe you Harry, but _if_ Malfoy and Professor Oliver are werewolves why does it matter? Professor Lupin was a werewolf and that didn't bother you in the slightest" Hermione sighs, berating herself mentally as all the facts she had seen regarding Malfoy recently flitter through her mind piecing the puzzle together – perhaps her friend was right, but it was still none of their concern.

"It isn't the werewolf part that bothers me, it is what I heard Professor Oliver say" Harry says through gritted teeth, getting slightly frustrated with his friend – she was the one they always turned to when it came to things like this, she always had the answers.

Taking pity on her bespectacled friend Hermione waves her wand and banishes all the unfished homework to their bags and stands up, pulling him with her toward a small corner in the library where some of the older books are kept and nobody ever goes, allowing them some privacy.

"Harry I know you have a hero complex and you want to save everything and everyone but I don't want you to become obsessed with Draco again – I don't fancy a repeat of sixth year – and before you interrupt me yes I know you were right and he was up to something – but you are not throwing everything you have in to stalking Professor Oliver and Draco Malfoy" Hermione whispers to her friend, leaning in close so the words would only travel to him

"And to stop you becoming obsessed I am going to help you - we will keep an eye on Malfoy and the Professor but I want solid proof that Malfoy is a werewolf because if he is and so is the Professor then we need to inform McGonagall to ensure the safety of the student body when it is the full moon" she adds, not able to hide the smile on her lips and the sudden life and flare in those beautiful green eyes looking down at her unblinking.

"Hermione, you are the best friend in the world but surely McGonagall already knows that Professor Oliver is a werewolf, it wouldn't be the first time Hogwarts has hired one after all" Harry says, relief and excitement somehow mixing together in his voice.

"I just want to be cautious Harry – but of course you are probably right. Though if what you are saying about Professor Oliver is true then maybe she doesn't know" Hermione sighs, her brain going a million miles an hour and that thrill of danger spreading down her spine – much the same as it had almost every time they did something or thought of something on the Horcrux mission.

Harry opens his mouth to respond when a blur of red comes running around the corner and hides right between the same rows of books the two are standing in

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asks, kneeling down to be on the same level as her boyfriend, who is peering around the edge of the bookcase as though looking for someone and waiting for an attack – this automatically putting Harry on his guard even though he knows that he is safe inside the walls of the castle again.

"Oh hey, it is you guys" Ron exclaims, pulling himself up and standing across from his best friends "Ginny is after me – I caught her and Dean making out in the dorms before and I went a little mental – I might have over exaggerated a bit – bloody woman has been chasing me around the castle for the last half an hour before I decided to come in here and hide out and wait for her to stop being insane and calm down. I mean honestly, what would your reaction be if you caught your little sister snogging some bloke, on the bed, with her shirt undone?" Ron adds, by way of explanation, his eyebrows shooting up "but what the hell are you two doing here?" he asks, gripping the book shelf for support as his breath starts to come back.

"Honestly Ronald you need to leave your sister alone, she is seventeen now and at perfect liberty to be snogging whoever she wants" Hermione admonishes, a small smile curving at the corner of her lips at the red head over protective brothers antics.

The three friends spent the rest of the afternoon hiding out with Ron in the library until dinner time where he would have to face his sister if he was going to eat anything. Harry and Hermione took the time in the library to explain the situation about Draco Malfoy and Professor Oliver.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was laying down on the grass by the lake, the evening sky a brilliant shade of dark purple with a hint of orange. The birds were chirping in the trees nearby, the Giant Squid was lolling around in the water, sending ripples across the lake, the sound of the water moving disappearing in to the breeze. It was beautiful, serene and most importantly it was away from Professor Oliver.

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes, his mind slowly beginning to shut off – it was doing this a lot lately – all he wanted to do was sleep but when he wasn't sleeping he was angry. White hot fury was coursing through his veins, almost like something was taking over his body slowly. He wanted to snap at everyone for no reason and he was on edge. It felt like the entire student body and all the teachers had it out for him or like they were all looking at him as though he was some side show freak – somewhere in the back of his mind he was admonishing himself because he knew this was not the case since nobody knew of this condition, but the closer it got to the full moon the more self control it seemed he was losing – and Malfoy's didn't lose their self control.

Fighting off the urge to sleep Draco shoved his hands in to his pocket and pulled out the book he had procured by unsavoury means and flipped it to the page he was last on to continue reading, casting a quick translation spell as his Latin was not as good as he made it out to be in front of other people.

_Lycanthropy as a disease – the effects leading up to and after the full moon_

_Many were-people will experience different symptoms leading up to the full moon, a young wolf for instance will more than likely feel the full brunt of the Lycanthropy taking over the body in the days leading up to the full moon, where a more experienced werewolf may be able to contain himself a bit more and hide the effects from those around him._

_Some of the symptoms of your Lycanthropy in the days before the full moon include – complete anger, the wolf is slowly taking over your body and the disease is heading toward its peak, attacking your body, soul and magic, as this is happening you will slowly become more and more angry, more like your inner beast as the days lead closer to the full moon. Anxiety is another issue, especially with were-people who have yet to make the change – you will feel like the world is looking at you, like you are a freak, like people are out to get you. This is something you can maintain provided you don't keep the secret from anyone or learn to embrace and live with it. The longer you put it off and ignore the issue the more anxious you will become._

_The day of the full moon is said to be the hardest as all of your senses are heightened to match that of the inner wolf – for instance, you will hear things a lot more clearly, things you wouldn't normally hear or conversations from another room that you probably shouldn't hear. In most cases this is hard to bear and is something that can only be overcome with age and experience._

_You will also feel nauseous; this is because the wolf is ready to take over. Most people experience extreme vomiting on the day of the full moon, but again this is something that will be overcome with age and experience. The same applies to the were-person's sense of smell, it will be heightened but this is something even a young wolf can deal with because it won't cause any pain or discomfort like the heightened hearing will._

Draco stared down at the page, unable to read any further as the feeling of butterflies erupted in his stomach at the thought of what his body is going to go through on the day of the full moon. The anger he could deal with, the anxiety he could deal with as well to an extent but he did not do well with physical pain and vomiting, they were the two things Draco Malfoy avoided at all cost if he could.

"If this is before the moon then what the hell is going to happen to me after?" Draco asks aloud, slamming the book closed and shoving it back inside his robe pockets.

"After is actually a lot worse" a voice to his left says, chuckling when the blonde Slytherin didn't even have to look up and see who it was.

Ignoring the heat coming from the teen on the floor Professor Oliver sits down beside his student on the grass, making sure to have his thigh touch the others, knowing from experience that the touch of the sire will stop the other from running away.

The internal struggle was written all over Draco's face the moment Professor Oliver's leg touched his own. He wanted to run, this was the last person in the entire school he wanted to be talking to, let alone touching. But another part of him was rooting him to the spot, almost as though tendrils of rope had wormed its way up his body and were holding him there, not allowing him to make his escape.

Sighing in defeat when his body refused to listen to him Draco turned his attention to his Transfiguration teacher, silently telling him to continue with what he was saying before.

Catching the hint Professor Oliver smiled to himself and continued "as I was saying, it is much worse after the change. You have technically been up all night, so you haven't had a wink of sleep, you will not be able to stomach food for at least a day and chances are you would have hurt yourself, hence the reason most werewolves, even those who take a Wolfsbane Potion to maintain some control, still end up covered in scars. I suppose the worst part is the pain, our human bodies are not made to bend and stretch the way they do during the transformation"

Draco pondered over all this for a moment, knowing it made sense and seeing the transformation in his mind's eye which sends a shudder through his body, eliciting a throaty laugh from Professor Oliver.

"Is something funny Professor?" Draco snarls, looking in the direction of the blonde with the creepy, predatory eyes beside him.

"I wouldn't say anything is funny, no, however seeing you squirm like that is amusing – so if you want my help with all of this all you need to do is ask. I have been at it a lot longer than you have after all" Professor Oliver answers, leaning closer to his student in order to inhale his scent – he needed to become familiar with it after all, that is what his sire had done to him.

"I don't need help from someone like you" Draco snaps, feeling the invisible tendrils snap as he wrenches himself off the ground and runs toward the castle, desperate to put as much distance between himself and Professor Oliver as possible.

* * *

Professor Oliver stared at the spot Draco had just been sitting, anger rising up in his chest – how did that aristocratic prat manage to get away? Not once since his sire had changed him and taken him had been able to move like that when there was body to body contact, was he missing something? Had his sire done something else to him that solidified the connection between the two?

Growling deep in his throat as he pulled himself off the ground Lucian Oliver stalked across the large expanse of Hogwarts grounds and in to the castle, his mind focusing only on locking himself in his office for the evening and contacting his sire to see what he was missing.

Slamming the door open with an almighty bang the blonde Professor grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it in to the flames, shouting out the destination so he could chat to his own sire and figure out what he needed to do or what was missing so he could gain the same level of control over Draco as he had of him.

"You dare interrupt my dinner Lucian?" the man whose head had just appeared in the flames shouted, his voice carrying through the entire room.

"I apologize sire, it was not my intention to call upon you at a disturbing hour but I do need to speak with you regarding Draco Malfoy" Professor Oliver says, his voice faltering slightly at the anger in the other mans tone.

"Do not tell me you are having trouble with the traitor already? He is weak Lucian, he couldn't even kill an old man when The Dark Lord ordered it, surely you can manage to bring him to me" the head in the flames snarled, a venom in his voice as he looked upon the blonde, now trembling slightly in front of him.

"I am not having trouble with him sir, I just wish to take him on as my charge, I did mention that after you advised me to stay close I thought I may have turned him – well it turns out I have, I know it for a fact now and I am having an effect on him. I have touched him prior to the first transformation and he seems to be slowly bending to my will, though nothing like I do with you, I was just wondering if I had missed something, a process I haven't followed that you did to me" Professor Oliver trembles, backing away slightly from the fireplace - there was a madness within his sire that seemed to be taking control completely and he wasn't to be pissed off.

"Have you touched the point of infection? You must touch the point of infection to be able to gain full control of the boy. I expect once you have done that you will have no problems bringing him to me. I am not a patient man Lucian, and as fond as I have become of you over the years I will not hesitate to end your pathetic existence if you fail me" the man says, ending the fire call himself as Professor Oliver processed this new information.

* * *

The Great Hall was bustling with students when Harry walked in flanked by his two friends, the four house tables almost weighed down with food – there was roast beef and chicken, pork medallions, mounds of mashed potato and stacks of baked potatoes, various salads and vegetables and loads of gravy in oversized gravy boats.

The three of them took a seat next to Neville and Ron immediately began piling food on to his plate and ensuring that he took a bit of everything that was on offer – the House Elves had really outdone themselves this time.

"Harry, did you notice that Malfoy isn't at the Slytherin table?" Hermione whispers, leaning close to the raven haired boy and nodding in the direction of the students in green and silver across the room

Overhearing what Hermione had said and Neville leaned toward the two, beckoning them to come closer to him

"I got lost on my way down here from the Astronomy Tower, I went up there to have some quiet time, and I walked past the girls lavatory and seen Malfoy in there, it looked like Moaning Myrtle was comforting him"

Harry shot up from his seat in an instant and called a hasty goodbye to his friends before rushing out of The Great Hall, almost bowling Professor Oliver over in his haste to get to the bathroom and find out what was wrong with his long term nemesis – maybe Hermione was right in worrying this was going to become like sixth year all over again after all.

**And that is the end of that chapter, I sure hope you all enjoy it and it keeps you wanting to read more. **

**Next chapter will have Harry and Draco interaction again as well as a whiny ghost and more on Professor Oliver – what do you think he will do now with this new bit of information? **

**Thanks for reading**

**Matt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I wish to thank you all for the reviews and must apologize for such a delay in getting this chapter up but things have been really busy for me the past two weeks, so here it is now and I hope you will all continue to read and review this story.**

**Now as far as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom goes in US edition it is apparently on the second floor, but I looked at my chamber of secrets book to confirm and it says the first floor, so I am going to run with that since it is in my edition of the book, or is it just here in Australia they put it on the first floor? I am not sure, all too confusing just like when I found out it is called Sorcerer's Stone not Philosophers Stone in some countries.**

The first floor girls lavatory was empty but for one male and one female ghost. Draco Malfoy had his hands on either side of a white porcelain sink while the semi transparent female hovered just beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder as best it could, causing a familiar but cold sensation to run down the blondes arm.

"It has been some time since I seen you Draco Malfoy, you haven't come back to visit me at all since your sixth year" Moaning Myrtle chides, her high pitched voice echoing around the large, unkempt bathroom.

"In case you didn't notice Myrtle we were in the middle of a war and I have only just returned to Hogwarts, how exactly was I supposed to come and visit you? Besides, you are a ghost, you can go anywhere you want, why didn't you come and visit me?" Draco responds through gritted teeth, his anger barely in check.

"Just as I thought; NOBODY wants to make the time to visit poor, miserable, moping moaning Myrtle" the ghost cries, wailing loudly before making a dramatic exit down one of the toilets to Draco's left – not that he minded, he only came here to get away from Professor Oliver and the rest of the staff and students at Hogwarts – he hadn't intended to have a conversation with the ghost of a Muggle born who died the first time the Chamber of Secrets had been open.

The sound of a single pair of footsteps reaches Draco's ears but the sound was clearly coming from the stairs leading up to the first floor, it is slightly louder than the hum and buzz assaulting reaching his ears from the Great Hall directly below him.

Knowing that his hearing was going to increase toward the full moon was one thing but experiencing it and hearing the sounds of muffled conversation over dinner as well as the clanking and clattering of cutlery is something entirely different all together; it is almost like a fly is stuck in his ear causing the sounds and making the pain increase, especially as the footsteps come closer and closer to him.

The blonde puts his hands over his ears and crouches down on the floor, tears threatening the corner of his eyes as the slight buzzing in his ears – no doubt from the students in the Great Hall continues – becomes too much and the door to the bathroom is pushed open with such a force it causes a bang so loud Draco is sure his head had exploded.

Harry scans the room quickly, noting that Myrtle is nowhere to be seen and the blonde is crouched down on the floor with his hands over his ears, his fingers digging in to his white blonde hair as though his head is about to explode.

Sensing another presence in the room and recognizing the sound of someone – a male someone if his ears can be believed – behind him Draco stands up, turning around to come face to face with the raven haired Gryffindor who is staring at him with a look of pity on his face.

"Look Potter if you have come here to re-enact the dual that we had in sixth year where you seriously maimed me don't bother, I am not going to fight you" Draco sighs, cursing all the gods for not even allowing him a moment of peace and for having Harry Potter of all people see him in such a vulnerable state ... again.

"I haven't come here to dual with you Malfoy; I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Harry answers, shocking himself when he realizes that it is the truth as the words leave his mouth.

"Well I am perfectly fine" Draco huffs, crossing his arms in an attempt to stop his hands from going to his ears again as the sound of footsteps – lots of footsteps – leaving the Great Hall assaults his sensitive ears.

"Look, this is probably going to sound crazy and you will no doubt deny it until you are blue in the face but I know what happened to you" Harry says, looking over at the blonde with sad emerald green eyes "and I just wanted to say that if you need someone to talk to about ... well ... what is going on ... you can always talk to me" he adds, trying desperately not to blush at the words coming from his mouth.

Draco stares at the boy hero for a moment and wonders what Potter is on about – there is no way he knows what happened so he must be talking about something else. Or perhaps he is under a spell, that could explain everything.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Potter, nor do I know why you would assume I would want to talk to you about anything but if someone has hit you with a spell I must insist you head to the Infirmary immediately, we don't want the Golden Boy walking around acting crazy' Draco drawls, trying to keep his mask in place through the pain in his ears and head as more and more people walk – rather loudly – around the castle.

"You don't need to be a prat Malfoy; I was just being nice" Harry exclaims, rolling his eyes at the antics of his long term nemesis.

"Well if you are done being nice then I am heading to the dormitories to do some study and perhaps have an early night" Draco says walking past the Gryffindor who grabs his arm and twists him around, causing the two to be mere inches from one and other.

"Don't be such a stubborn idiot Malfoy; I know you are a werewolf" Harry says, much too loudly for Draco's liking.

The Slytherin rips his arm free of the other boys and stares at him – brilliant green eyes meeting with startling grey ones "you have no idea what you are talking about" Draco growls, making his way toward the door and leaving Harry standing there staring at the place he had just been.

"That didn't go so well did it Harry?" Moaning Myrtle giggles, floating to stand in front of the dark haired boy still staring at the spot where the other had made a hasty retreat moments ago.

"Oh hullo Myrtle, I didn't notice you were in here" Harry says, smiling over at the ghost in the most welcoming way he could, shaking his head free of the awkward confrontation he just had with Draco.

"Nobody ever sees poor Myrtle, it doesn't surprise me that you are no different" the ghost cries, her whiny scream echoing around the small bathroom.

"Myrtle, you weren't here when I got here, I didn't mean to offend you or anything but I would have noticed you if I had seen you when I entered the bathroom" Harry placates, sighing when a small smile curves up on the girls semi transparent face.

"I am glad you have come to see me again Harry" Myrtle giggles, floating over to the Gryffindor she is crushing on and leans her head against his shoulder, carefully avoiding making actual contact lest the cold scare Harry away.

"Well it was lovely to see you again Myrtle but I have to go and find Ron and Hermione" Harry says awkwardly, inching away from the ghost and backing toward the door.

* * *

"Blimey mate, I can't believe you just came out and said it, what did Malfoy do?" Ron asks, leaning forward to avoid any of the other eight years overhearing the conversation.

"He told me I have no idea what I am talking about and ran away" Harry shrugs.

"I don't think you should have went to the bathroom Harry; I also don't understand why you would open your mouth and let Malfoy know that you suspect he is a werewolf" Hermione chides, looking up from the newest edition of '_Hogwarts: A History_' to join the hushed conversation between her friend and partner.

"Hermione we _know_ he is a werewolf but you are right – I probably shouldn't have just come out and said anything. In fact I probably shouldn't have gone to the bathroom at all" Harry concedes, knowing that there is no point in trying to argue with the bushy haired girl.

"Why did you go to the bathroom mate? It's not like we care what happens to the git anyway" Ron asks, his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"I am not sure what compelled me to go to the bathroom but when Neville said Draco was there I just acted on instinct and went to find him – it is hard to explain" Harry answers gaining Hermione's full attention at his words.

"What do you mean you acted on instinct and felt compelled? Was it with malicious intent or was it more that you perhaps wanted to make sure he was ok?" Hermione asks her voice so low the two boys have to lean forward in order to catch every word.

"Well I asked him if he was alright and I also told him that I am here if he needs someone to talk to – I have already told you the story Hermione, you knew I said all this and made a fool of myself, please don't make me say it ever again" Harry groans, looking at Ron for support and finding none as the red head just shrugs.

Harry watches as Hermione's eyebrows furrow together and she begins muttering to herself – much the same as she used to do when she had thought of something before anybody else or was mulling something over and would enlighten the others of the outcome of her musings as soon as she figured it out.

"No, it can't be, but that is the only explanation" she whispers, looking at the two boys with wide brown eyes full of worry and concern "I mean I can't know for sure so I will have to cross check with some books in the Library but that could explain your sudden change in attitude" she continues, her eyes lighting up as though an invisible light bulb just switched on inside of her head.

"Hermione we have no idea what you are mumbling about, would you mind sharing it with me and Ron?" Harry asks, rolling his eyes at his friends' antics.

Instead of acknowledging she had even heard him Hermione gets up from her chair and shoves _Hogwarts: A History _in her bag before rushing over to the door shouting that she needed to get to the library before it was too late.

"She is bloody mental Hermione, I'm telling ya" Ron laughs, watching as the door closes behind his girlfriend "but hey, that means she won't be bugging us about study and homework while she is off doing whatever the bloody hell she is doing so what do you say we take advantage of that and play a game of chess?" the red head adds, a huge smile gracing his features as Harry nods in acceptance of a game of Wizard Chess.

* * *

Professor Oliver stared down at the mountain of essays he had to mark – most of them belonging to third years and under – but his mind wouldn't focus. He could only think of one thing and that was making skin to skin contact with Draco Malfoy where he had infected him before the full moon so he could have him completely under his control but time was running out.

"Damn it Lucian, why can't you remember where you attacked him" he cries out loud, gripping at his golden blonde locks in frustration.

"I always found that retracing my steps helped me remember things I have forgotten" a voice on other side of the room says, startling the Transfiguration teacher who looks up and comes face to face with the striking blue eyes of Slytherin student Alston Chimera who is smirking at him in a most intimidating way.

"What can I do for you Mr Chimera? I am rather busy at the moment as you can see" Professor Oliver says, waving his hand over the mountains of essays piled up in front of him.

"Headmistress McGonagall assigned my detentions to you for disrupting the peace on the first day and the attack on Malfoy that you stopped, remember?" the dark haired Slytherin says, sauntering in to the room and taking a seat opposite his Transfiguration and sometimes Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor

"Though given how _busy_ you are it might be best if I come back another time – besides I think the headmistress would want to hear what I have to say about you trying to remember where you attacked someone – it wasn't a student was it?" Alston drawls, every syllable punctuated with the air of an aristocratic pureblood.

"How about we make a deal Chimera? You run along and I will tell Minerva that you served detention cleaning classrooms while I marked essays and you can leave now" Professor Oliver smirks, amazed at the way his student was using such knowledge to his advantage.

"Let me guess, that is only if I keep this information about you attacking someone to myself?" Chimera asks, leaning forward and folding his hands neatly under his chin.

"That would be correct – or we can actually do a detention and you can run along and tell Minerva what you _think_ you heard me say – who will she believe do you think? Her staff member or the student who she sent to have _detention_ with said staff member?" Professor Oliver says, folding his own hands under his chin in a perfect imitation of the boy in front of him who flinches slightly – no doubt at being out-Slytherined by a previous Ravenclaw student.

"I think we can make a deal here Professor. I will run along since I would much rather be in the prefects bathroom having a nice long bath than serving detention even though the stupid returning students are ALL allowed to use the prefects bathroom" Alston Chimera sighs, hoping that his Professor will think he is only conceding because he wants a bath and not because he was right in saying McGonagall wouldn't have believed him anyway.

Professor Oliver's ears perked up at his student's last words – the returning students all use the Prefects bathroom – which means Alston Chimera may be able to get the answers he requires.

"Mr Chimera before you leave I would like to make a proposition for you – one that remains strictly between us and strictly between _friends_ not student and teacher" the werewolf says, noticing that the line in his students retreating back stiffens as he turns around and raises a perfect black eyebrow at him.

Noticing the Slytherin hadn't said anything but had indeed stopped Professor Oliver continues

"I need you to ensure that some time in the next forty eight hours you will be in the Prefect bathroom at the same time as Draco Malfoy – I want you to take note of any strange and abnormally large or angry looking scars on his body – everywhere on his body – and report back to me. I will give you whatever you want"

Alston stood there for a moment pondering this – his worst subject was Transfiguration and here his Professor was pretty much offering him anything he wanted – including the passing NEWT grade he needed without doing any of the work – all just to see if Malfoy had any scars note worthy on his pale body.

"Did you say you will give me _whatever _I want? Am I hearing you correctly Professor Oliver?" Chimera asks, stalking toward the golden haired Professor with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, I will give you anything you want Chimera, name it and it is yours – provided you succeed of course" Professor Oliver answers, his voice cool and calm.

"How very Slytherin of you; you have a deal then. I will make sure I am in the bathrooms when Malfoy is in there and gather the strange information for you provided you give me top marks in every essay, homework assignment, class assignment and exam for your class so that I can pass my Transfiguration NEWT and get the hell out of here with marks that can get me in to any career field that I choose" Alston says, looking his Professor over a couple of times to make sure he was genuinely going to pay him for finding this information out for him.

Professor Oliver extends his hand toward his student, his lips curving in to a malicious smile – perhaps things would work out well for him after all

"That sounds like a deal to me Mr Chimera"

The two clasp hands and their eyes meet, both conveying the same message – if you mess this up then I am not going to be one you want to cross.

"it is a pleasure doing business with you Professor now if you don't mind I have to leave so I can try and figure out how I am going to be in the bathroom at the same time as Malfoy" Alston says, inclining his head in silent acknowledgment of the agreement they just made.

"Mr Chimera before you leave I want you take this with you" Professor Oliver says handing a piece of parchment to his student "this is a copy of Malfoy's class schedule it will help you gauge an idea of when you should be in the bathroom; might I suggest before the first class he has or perhaps after the last one and hang around well in to the evening in case Malfoy has his shower or bath outside of curfew. Of course if there is any troubles with being out of bed just send whoever it is my way and I will make something up on your behalf and cover for you. If there is a conflict in the schedules where you may have to start well before him or finish well after his last class I will cover for you there as well so you may leave"

"I don't know why you ask such a strange request of me or the means you are willing to go to in order to obtain such information and I am not sure I want to know either, but you will have your information in the next forty eight hours" Alston says, internally marvelling at the lengths the Professor is willing to go and the lies he is willing to tell on his behalf in order to get this strange information.

"Have a good night Mr Chimera – I will inform McGonagall that you have served your detention and learnt your lesson" Professor Oliver says "enjoy your bath" he adds, winking at the dark haired Slytherin and smiling down at the pile of essays in front of him that now seem much less intimidating and big – perhaps things will go well after all he will finally be free of his sire.

**And that is another chapter done and dusted, I hope you all like it and thanks in advance to anyone who takes the time to review as it means a lot to me to know that people want more of the story.**

**Matt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, please read and then review and let me know what you all think.**

The burning sensation running through Draco Malfoy's body was like a white hot pain he couldn't escape, his heightened senses beginning to become almost painful to the point that he had taken to having dinners alone to avoid the over powering smell of food and human flesh in The Great Hall. Even the slightest hint of a females perfume or men's cologne was enough to make him want to heave and the full moon was fast approaching.

This is why he found himself alone in the Prefect's bathroom at five am in the morning – not something he would usually be doing when classes didn't start until later and breakfast wouldn't be ready for a few hours – but the overpowering smell of the boys dormitory – or more specifically the pungent smell of Gryffindor students had driven him out of the comfort of his own bed.

He sat in silence as the large swimming pool sized tub filled with water – usually Draco was one for bubbles and maybe even some candles when he had a relaxing bath like this – unfortunately his increasing canine senses did not agree.

His heightened senses weren't the only problem he was facing as the first full moon and his first transformation approached, no, he was also having a hard time controlling his inner beast. If someone even looked at him sideways he wanted to lash out at them – to hit them, to hurt them, and Merlin, even to _bite _them.

As the tub finally filled to his liking he shed himself of his robes and looked down at his pale body, sighing deeply at the large scar across his chest that Potter had caused and scowling down at the large scars running down the side of his body which were now becoming more and more prominent and tingly as the days toward the moon got closer.

Draco slid in to the warm water and closed his eyes, wondering if there was anyone he could truly talk to about his condition – his parents were out of the questions, due to laws surrounding magical creatures and his families biased pureblood practices he would be disowned completely from any fortune that the family still had after the pending trials with the Ministry and then he really would have to work – but being infected with Lycanthropy meant finding someone willing to hire you would be a problem.

He didn't think his life could get any worse – he went from being a rich and fabulous spoilt pureblood child to a half breed with the potential of losing everything in such a short amount of time. He wouldn't say he deserved any of this but he knew he hadn't been the poster boy for good karma either – but wasn't all this a little bit extreme?

Draco's thoughts flittered to his Transfiguration Professor – the predatory git had offered him help – but that was not going to happen. There was just something about the man that Draco didn't trust and it surprisingly had nothing to do with the fact that Lucian Oliver was a werewolf.

The sound of the door opening caused Draco to sit upright, cursing himself for being so caught up in his thoughts that even his heightened senses hadn't alerted him to someone entering the room.

"What are you doing here Chimera?" Draco growled, stunned at the hatred and venom in his tone when he spoke to the boy – the wolf was starting to take more and more control – normally someone as insignificant as Alston Chimera would not have warranted such a reaction that he usually reserved only for the Golden Trio.

"I didn't realize the room was taken but in case it wasn't obvious to you Malfoy, I am here to bathe" the dark haired Slytherin drawled, smirking down at the blonde in the bath.

"Well sod off and come back later then because obviously the bathroom is occupied at the moment" Draco snarled, his hands clenching in to fists just under the water's surface.

There was something about Alston Chimera that was making his inner beast stand at attention – something the blonde didn't want happening – it could have been the smell of loathing and hatred emanating from the boys pores or the smell of the artificial cologne that was still faint on his body, but whatever it was the lycanthropy seemed to be taking hold of all of the blondes senses in that moment.

Draco pulled himself from the tub, not caring in the slightest that he was standing there naked in front of a fellow Slytherin before grabbing a nearby fluffy bath towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"What the hell happened to you?" the other boy asked, his eyes scanning over the large scar on the Malfoy heirs chest and the one running right down the length of his side.

It took Draco less than three strides to reach Chimera and throw him against the wall, his left forearm pressing in to the younger boys' throat

"What has happened to me is none of your business Chimera" Draco snarled, pressing his arm tighter in to the others throat, the smell of fear now overpowering that faint smell of cologne as well as the smell of loathing he had smelt when the other had first entered the room.

In his peripheral vision – or perhaps it was just his new canine senses – he seen Chimera grab his wand but before he could do so much as attempt a spell Draco had knocked it from his hand with pure force, his normally grey eyes boring in to the bright blue of the boy in front of him.

"Wh-wha-wh-what happened t-t-to your e-eyes?" the dark haired boy choked out, his breathing restricting more and more with each passing second that the blonde held his forearm against his throat.

Draco let the other boy go and took a few steps back before turning his head toward a large gold framed mirror to his left; his trademark Malfoy grey eyes were no longer there, instead what started back at him were icy blue, almost white eyes, with very dilated pupils and slight red tendrils of veins scattered where it was usually pure white.

Draco turned away from the mirror and quickly _Accioed_ his clothes to himself before turning his menacing eyes back to his fellow student.

"Not a word of this to anyone, understood? If I so much as catch wind that you have even mentioned my name I will come after you" he growled, noticing for the first time that his canine teeth had indeed turned canine like – they were much more pointed – teeth that were made to bite and ... _Kill_.

Without another word Draco fled from the room, not bothered to pull his clothes on and instead rushing back to his own dormitory with the white towel wrapped securely around his waist – no other students would be up this early anyway, except perhaps Granger in the common room, but in the current state he was in and the worry that someone would see him looking slightly less than human he couldn't have cared less.

* * *

The sound of the dormitory doors slamming woke Harry Potter with a start and he reached across to his bedside table and pulled his glasses on before rushing to open the curtains, not even thinking, as he would have when Voldemort was still alive, to grab his wand.

The first thing Harry noticed was that all the boys in the room were asleep, the only source of light coming from behind the curtains of Draco Malfoy's bed.

Every fibre in his body was telling him to leave the blonde alone and feign sleep for a little while longer before getting up to go about his morning routine, but another part of him was curious to know why he was up and about in the castle so early in the morning anyway; so against his better judgment the raven haired saviour walked forward and pulled the Slytherin green curtains back of his counterparts bed.

Harry had expected to see Draco reading or perhaps even getting ready to take a shower – what he didn't expect was to find that Draco was sitting in the middle of the bed with just a towel around his middle and his legs up to his chest, his body wracking with silent sobs before he raised his eyes a bit and narrowed them in Harry's direction.

"Potter, why is it that you can't mind your own damn business" he snarled, furiously wiping at his eyes, embarrassed to be seen in such a vulnerable state by the Golden Boy... Again.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, surprising not only Draco but himself with the amount of genuine concern that was coming from his lips.

"It is none of your business scarhead, now sod off and leave me alone" Draco snarled, wrenching himself from his bed and standing mere centimetres away from his nemeses.

"What happened to your eyes? And your teeth? Hell, and your hands?" Harry exclaimed upon seeing Draco up close for the first time since he had intruded on the others privacy.

Harry gripped Draco's pale wrist and looked down and the normally perfectly manicured fingernails which were now much longer, almost claw like.

Draco wrenched his hand from Harry's and shoved the boy in the chest – though not having the overwhelming feeling of wanting to rip the boys throat out like he had with Chimera just moments ago.

"Alright, no need to shove me Malfoy, I will leave you to your thoughts then" Harry sighed, closing the curtains behind him as he padded silently down to the dormitory door and down the stairs, hoping to meet Hermione down there as she was usually an early riser.

"Harry, what are you doing up so early?" the voice of Hermione called from just down the stairs, which Harry almost took at a run now that he knew she was there.

"I just had a run in with Malfoy again, he wasn't looking to well. I don't know what is happening with him, I never asked Remus about how this curse works or what happened to him but he was almost Greyback like, I mean he had wolfish eyes and sharper teeth, and Merlin Hermione, he had claws" Harry whispered urgently to his best friend, all the while glancing around to make sure nobody was lurking that could over hear them.

"I saw him come in not too long ago – he did look rather awful – but I have been doing a bit of research, not that there is much in your standard books about what changes Malfoy is going through but I read somewhere that denial actually makes the anger worse. You see all wolves feel immense feelings of anger, anxiety, depression and even the urge to kill the closer they get to the full moon, when a young werewolf has not come to terms with his changes and has not started any form of self help it becomes much stronger – this is why when a werewolf army back in the sixteen hundreds tried to create a pack it was unsuccessful, they thought that infecting them when they were young would make them stronger wolves when they were older – they were wrong of course, child innocence won out in the end and they managed to gain control of themselves; I think, and I can't believe I am suggesting this, but I think we need to help Malfoy, Harry, or at least try. I don't think he has anyone he can turn to with this and that will feed the wolf, make him stronger – we don't need any more people like Greyback running about do we?" Hermione said, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed a whole text book.

"There is one small problem with that plan Hermione; you know Malfoy is not going to want or even accept our help" Harry sighed, looking slightly dejected – there was some small hope in him somewhere that was excited at the prospect of being able to help Malfoy.

"Well that would be the problem, but Harry, as much as I dislike the git I don't think he should have to go through this alone, and I don't think he will forgive himself if he becomes a monster because he has no control of the beast" Hermione sighs, looking helplessly at her friend, almost wishing that Harry would come up with a crazy idea he was usually known for that would help them get through to the blonde Slytherin.

"We could try use Polyjuice Potion as his friend Zabini and talk to him about it" Harry shrugged, deep down knowing that he was clutching at straws here and that idea was not plausible – they didn't even know if Draco had told his friend about what is going on after all.

"You know that won't work Harry; I think this is just something you will have to do as yourself" Hermione said, patting her friends knee sympathetically.

"Me? Why me? Why don't you try and help Malfoy then if you are so concerned about his inner wolf taking control" Harry exclaimed indignantly, looking pointedly at her to try and get his point across.

"Honestly Harry, you know as well as I do that I would have no chance of talking to him and being able to help" Hermione huffs, rolling her eyes as though it is the most obvious statement in the world.

"And what makes you think I will be able to get through to him? You do realize Malfoy and I aren't friends right? Far from it actually" Harry says, rolling his eyes as well just to annoy his insane friend a little further.

"Just trust me on this Harry – it has to be you. I know it has to be you" Hermione sighs, offering a small smile but no explanation to her friend before standing up and walking over to the staircase that leads to the girls dormitories "I am going to head up and get ready for classes before I head down for some food, would you like to join me?"

Harry simply nodded before pulling himself up the stairs that led to the boys dormitories, happy to note that there was still no movement in the room – Ron was snoring loudly, Neville was curled up in to a tight ball, Seamus was hanging half off the side of the bed and Zabini was sleeping peacefully.

Harry silently made his way over to his bed and grabbed his school robes and clothing before heading in to the bathroom with the intent of having a quick shower.

Surprisingly Draco Malfoy was in the bathroom, his head down, bent over the sink, he looked up with pleading grey eyes that were finally back to their normal state.

"Please Potter, please help me" Draco cried, sliding down to the floor and bringing his knees up to his chest, his body shaking violently.

Harry knelt down in front of him, unsure of what to do – an arrogant Draco he could handle, a cocky one was not a problem, even an aggressive one was better than this broken shell of a Malfoy that was sobbing so violently his head was likely to slam against the wall if he didn't stop.

Harry placed a comforting hand on the blondes should and was surprised when he made no effort to jerk away

"I will help you Malfoy, but I think we need to go to Professor McGonagall at least and tell her what has happened to you so she can make arrangements for ... well .. you know" Harry stuttered, unsure why his hand was feeling slightly warm and tingly against Malfoy's thin shirt that he must have pulled on in the time Harry was down talking to Hermione.

Draco finally lifted his eyes and met the startling emerald green eyes of Harry Potter and for the first time in years, since the day Harry had refused his hand in friendship, he found he was not disgusted by the sight of them and he didn't want to hurt the boy – and he was internally grateful that Potter had not mentioned the full moon, only hinted at it.

Harry pulled himself up and held his hand out to Draco who gripped it tightly

"I am just going to have a quick shower and change, you should put some clothes on as well and then we can go and see McGonagall before breakfast – she will know what to do" Harry said, offering a small and encouraging smile toward the blonde as he pushed him out of the doors and back in to the boys rooms.

* * *

Hermione was standing down by the fire in the common room when Harry finally came back down and she was pleased to note that he was not alone; he was being closely followed by a now normal looking Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione we are just going to have a quick chat with McGonagall, is it okay if I meet you down in The Great Hall after that?" Harry asks, fighting the urge to jinx the 'I-told-you-so' smile off the witches face.

Without waiting for a response from her Draco and Harry left the room, turning the corner and heading toward a set of stairs that was the best route to Professor McGonagall's office – the old Headmasters office.

"So why of all people did you ask me for help?" Harry asked, his curiosity and the awkward stretching silence getting the better of him – at least he didn't say something obscenely stupid as he was known to do on occasion when things were slightly awkward.

"That is what you do isn't it Potter? You help people, I would have thought it was the obvious choice" Draco drawls, easily falling back in to his old snide self around the raven haired hero – and he couldn't deny it was a good feeling.

Taken aback slightly Harry frowned at the blonde walking beside him

"And what if I had said no I didn't want to help you?" Harry finally asks, rounding another corner and spotting the large Phoenix gargoyle up ahead.

"Well I overheard you and Granger since you were the only people in a close distance who were awake so I knew you would help me, I have canine hearing abilities now" Draco said, adding that last bit for Potters own information, even though it was really none of his business "but I was wondering what Granger meant when she said only you can help me" Draco added, tapping his chin slightly as his face contorted in to one of concentration.

"I have no idea what she meant by that – she is a little over dramatic sometimes though – probably she just meant that out of me and her it would be I who would more than likely be able to get through to you – I don't know. But I thought you didn't want my help, you were even denying what happened when I told you I knew, what changed your mind?" Harry says, stopping to stand outside the stone gargoyle and look at Malfoy.

"It was when you mentioned Greyback that I changed my mind – I mean he wanted to prolong his transformations, he wanted to be more wolf than human all the time – it wasn't like it is with me but it still hit hard that if I don't get help, and soon, I could unintentionally end up the same as him – I might be a bastard Potter but I am not evil and I won't hurt anyone for the sake of it ... Except you of course" Draco says, wincing when the gargoyle slides across to reveal the moving stairs up to Headmistress McGonagall's room.

"Well I am going to wait here for you in case something happens you don't like in there and snap again, you go up and tell her what is going on" Harry said, pushing the blonde toward the moving stairs.

"No I am not facing her alone, you are coming with me Golden Boy" Draco says, grabbing the back of Harry's robes and dragging him on to the step two below him as the they spiral together slowly and slowly closer toward the Headmistress' office.

**And that is all for that chapter, hope you all liked it – starting the Harry and Draco relationship changes slowly, I don't want to push them in love thought given the history, so don't expect those kind of things yet ... Lots of Professor Oliver in the next chapter, and what do you all think McGonagall will do?**

**Please review**

**Matty**


End file.
